Nine
by Lkay09
Summary: Lily/James, and an interesting situation they get themselves into.  R&R!
1. Zero

**New story! Who's excited?**

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes. Why does the sun have to be so damn bright? Couldn't it dim it down a little so as not to kill the girl with the hangover?

I roll onto my back and place an arm over my eyes, hoping that will help the spinning of the room a little. My head is pounding as I try to remember where I keep my store of hangover potion. I don't even really drink that much, and so I haven't had to use the potion in over a year.

I keep my arm over my eyes as I also try to remember what had happened the previous night.

I remember Claudia coming by, her blue eyes sparkling, as she announced that the infamous Marauders – "_Remember Lily, the ones we went to school with?"_ As if I could forget – were having a housewarming party, and thanks to her tumultuous on-and-off relationship with Sirius Black, she had scored us both an invite. I had tried to get out of it – I really was in no mood to see James Potter and his overlarge head – but Claudia refused.

After that, it got kind of blurry – I vaguely remember drinking butterbeer that I was now almost positive had been spiked, and then later on some Firewhiskey.

I roll back to my side, and reopen my eyes, taking in the dark blue walls of-

Wait a minute. This isn't my room.

Now that I'm paying slightly more attention, I've become aware of the fact that not only is this not my room, but this is not my bed either – it's much less comfortable.

I squint, peering around the room. Maybe it was Claudia's flat? She changes the color of the walls, floor, and furniture at least once a week. I survey the clothing strewn all over the floor, and decide that this was most definitely _not_ Claudia's flat. Even she isn't that messy.

The bed shifts and I freeze.

_Please, please, please_, I silently pray, _please tell me I didn't have sex with a random guy last night! Maybe we just fell asleep next to each other._

Except, now that I'm being more firmly jolted into reality, I'm also aware of the fact that I'm not wearing anything other than a gray sheet.

The person next to me shifts again and groans, much like I had. Stupid overly bright sunshine.

"Evans?" comes the scratchy voice, and I plunge into my absolute worst and most embarrassing nightmare. I peek over my shoulder and spot a toned chest and mop of unruly black hair.

Unwilling to see any more, I pull the pillow over my head and try very hard to believe that if I don't look again, he'll be gone and I will wake up in my own bed, in my own room, in my own flat, _alone_.

He pokes me. "Evans."

"Go the bloody hell _away_, Potter."

"Actually, this is my room, and so _you_ need to leave."

Growling, I pull my head out from under the pillow and look to the right, meeting Potter's bloodshot gaze.

"Could you move any faster?"

Practically snarling now, I tighten the sheet around me and sit up with my back to Potter.

"Geez Evans, what happened to your clothes?"

"Like you don't already know," I shoot over my shoulder as I attempt to spot my own shirt and pants under all the rubbish on the floor. "For heaven's sake Potter, could you at least _attempt_ to clean your room once or even twice a month?" I choose to ignore the fact that they had only moved in three days ago.

No response.

Curious despite myself, I turn to look at Potter and find him staring at me, his face pale.

"I'm not wearing any clothes either, Evans."

"I figured," I say shortly. "Didn't you used to be _smart_ when we were at Hogwarts?"

Groaning, he flops back on the bed and scrubs his hands over his face before reaching over to put on his glasses.

"Fuck my life," I hear him mutter.

Angry in spite of my better intentions, I stand quickly, still clutching the sheet around me. Potter is flipped off the bed and lands with a loud _thump_ on the floor. If I hadn't been pissed, I would have broken a rib laughing.

"Oi!" he says indignantly, reaching up to snag the comforter and pull it around his waist.

"I figured you would be pleased, Potter," I practically sneer. "You finally got to shag the one girl that would never give you the time of day in Hogwarts."

"Just because I wanted to screw you, Evans, doesn't mean I ever wanted to wake up next to you."

"Well, well, well," a voice in the doorway drawls, "What have we here?"

I spin around to find Sirius lounging against the doorframe in pajama bottoms, lazily eating an apple. His left arm is draped around Claudia's waist – she, for her part, is wearing nothing but an overlarge button-up shirt of Sirius's, and both of them are surveying us with amused expressions. Neither of them looks the slightest bit hungover.

"Padfoot, must you yell?" Potter asks from behind me, wincing slightly. Sirius ignores him.

"I must say, Lily-pad, I never had you pegged as the type of girl to get shit-faced at a party and shag someone. Apparently I was wrong. I'm very proud of you." He smirks.

I could feel myself blushing and look at the floor. Sirius has always been the Marauder I'm closest to, and therefore the one I am most embarrassed to be found in this position by. Plus, Claudia is never going to let me live it down.

I spot my wand, only a few feet away, and quickly bend over and grab it – inadvertently giving Potter a decent view of my ass.

Standing, I throw Potter a scathing look before turning back to face Sirius and my former best friend (who is smirking like nobody's business) – I'm not stupid, Potter is a male that shagged anything in a skirt at school and I know he looked. I can't totally blame him – I _do_ have a pretty good looking ass.

"Sirius, as much fun as this was – " I can practically hear Potter's head swelling behind me " – I'm going to go home now and take a nice hangover potion before going back to sleep. I hope you enjoy your new place."

And I Disapparate – still wearing Potter's sheets – back to my own much smaller, much cleaner flat. Upon arriving, I promptly make a dash for my bathroom.

Let it be known that it is not a good idea to Apparate when hungover.

* * *

**So this story _IS_ the Lily/James from the poll that was on my profile. That poll is now officially closed. I hope to update this story at least once a week, because I already have the first few chapters written. It shouldn't be more than eleven chapters, if even that. So...ENJOY! Review, and let me know what you think of this first chapter! Otherwise I won't know if it sucks or not!**


	2. One

**I meant to update yesterday, and so I apologize. I'm going to try to keep a schedule on this story, updating every Saturday. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Bloody effing James Potter. His head is still insanely large. If anything, it's gotten larger! _How_ is that possible?

Much as I would like to put that traumatic episode behind me – you know, the whole 'having drunken sex with James Potter who used to stalk me and who I totally hate' thing – Claudia is being an amazing best friend and _won't let me forget it_! Gotta love her, I suppose.

Except sometimes what I want is nothing more than to kill her. This _is_ her bloody fault. I _said_ I didn't want to go to a stupid Marauder party. I told her that, didn't I?

Yes. Yes I did. Repetitively, I might add.

"All right there, Lily?" I look up and come face to face with _the_ hottest Healer at St Mungo's. Oh, he's just so pretty. Light brown hair that's streaked with blonde in some areas, eyes that are the clearest blue I have ever seen in the world – 'cause you know, I travel the world on a regular basis.

Then I realize that he's still waiting for an answer of some sort. He's looking at me expectantly, smiling slightly. Dear Merlin, even his _smile_ is gorgeous!

"Just contemplating ways to murder my best friend," I say casually. And then he laughs. He laughs! At something _I_ said! This might be a good day.

"I'm Luke," he says, sticking his hand out. I reach up and grasp it – it's warm and kind of calloused in places.

"I'm Lily."

He laughs. "Yeah, I gathered." He pointed to the locker I had been leaning against, which said up at the top _Evans, Lily_. I laugh as well.

We make small talk for a few minutes, before I realize I'm almost late for my shift. As my shitty luck would have it, he's finishing up his shift, and so I will have to settle for possibly flirting with him tomorrow.

My rounds seem to go really slowly today – nothing is happening whatsoever. No strange cases of people with their heads half the normal size, or others who have gotten a nasty infected bite off a flobberworm. NOTHING! I am so _bored_!

Finally it's ten-thirty and I can go back to my flat. I always have the strangest work hours. Either I start at some ungodly hour or I end at one. No nine to five for me, no siree. And so as a result, my sleeping schedule is extremely strange – I rarely fall asleep before midnight, and sometimes don't wake up until noon or later.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but because of it, I have zero social life. I'm pretty used to this by now, but I haven't had a boyfriend in about a year and I haven't been laid in about that long as well.

Oh, wait, that's wrong. I got laid a few nights ago. I guess it's better than nothing. Would be nice if I could remember it though.

My erstwhile best friend, also known as Claudia, Apparates into my flat with a small pop. She is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, and so her hours are almost as bizarre as mine.

"Now," she says, making herself comfortable on my couch, "spill."

At my blank look, she rolls her eyes and continues, "James Potter. You. Sex. Ringing any bells?"

My blank look becomes a glare of death but, extremely used to them, she doesn't flinch.

"There's nothing to _spill_. I was so wasted I don't even remember anything other than showing up at the party." Claudia arches an eyebrow.

"Lily, how can you have sex with James Potter and not remember it? All the girls in our dorm said he was _very_ memorable."

I mime gagging into my potted plant.

"I cannot believe that _you_ of all people are now the only girl from our dorm to _not_ have had sex with James Potter."

She flicks her dark hair over her shoulder, and replies breezily, "That's because I would never do something to endanger my relationship with Siri." At the nickname, I really _do_ almost vomit. They fight like dragons and…well, other dragons…but when they aren't fighting, they are so sickeningly cute that it will make you dive for the nearest trash can to empty your lunch into.

Thankfully, she doesn't live with me, so I don't have to listen to the pair of them shag – neither of them is very quiet, as I found out walking by the Astronomy Tower one night during patrols. I was scarred for life.

She leaves soon after and I attempt to go to sleep at a somewhat normal time, but no such luck.

My work hours only get weirder after that week, and they seem to coincide with a dip in my health. There has been a strain of Muggle flu going around that even affects wizards and so I suspect my body is attempting to fight it off. It's wearing me the fuck out.

But at the same time, Luke (whose last name I've learned is Helling – Lily Helling sounds good, don't you think?) has wound up with some of the same wacky shifts I have, so we've done rounds together a few times. Somehow, he always ends up with the really interesting, hilarious cases, whereas I get the normal ones – well, as normal as it can get when you work in a magical hospital.

And to top it off, he asked me out for coffee!

That date was going really well until…cue the music that cues the arrival of the evil person in a movie.

Potter showed up.

Apparently the little restaurant/pub we went to is something of a regular haunt of his. Isn't that just peachy?

And, being the wonderfully nice, charming guy that he is, he just had to stop by and say hello.

Did I mention that he also told Luke that I slept with him not three and a half weeks ago? He conveniently left out the part where we were both _hammered_. So of course, I'm sitting there absolutely furious, Luke is just so uncomfortable – poor thing – and Potter is smiling and leaves with a cheery wave, as if he has no idea of the embarrassment he just caused.

As if.

"Look," I say frantically the second Potter leaves, "it's not like that, ok? I went to a housewarming party at his new flat because his best mate is dating my best mate – well, sort of – and they spiked some of the drinks, and I was really, _really_ drunk and-" I stop there, praying it doesn't sound like I regularly go out and get drunk and sleep with guys I used to go to school with.

Luke smiles, and I relax.

"It's okay, Lily. I don't think of you in a bad way now. It happens to all of us, right?"

Umm…sure? Needless to say, I was not expecting that. I nod, unsure of what to say. If I was him, I would totally be judging me, and I certainly would not have asked me out for dinner. Because that's what he did: asked me out for dinner!

We went to this Greek place in Yorkshire (ah, the wonders of having magic – you can eat dinner anywhere you like), and the food was absolutely delicious! Luke got these sesame roll things (I'm not sure exactly what they were called), and he says they taste like baked air. I tried one and thought it was absolutely amazing, but hey, everyone has different tastes.

Claudia can't believe it – not that he asked me out, but that I _went_.

"Claudia," I say, "If you had seen this guy, you would have dumped Sirius in a heartbeat." Her eyes grow round.

"_And_ you say he's a sweetheart?"

I nod, unable to keep the grin off my face.

She whistles. "Damn girl, hold onto him."

I laugh, "I'll do my best."

Luke and I go out a few more times this month – always somewhere different. He even takes me to this Japanese restaurant and makes me try sushi. I admit, I was a little squeamish about it at first, but it actually tastes very good.

But when it comes back up the next morning, it doesn't taste so good. I decide then and there that no matter what, I am never eating sushi again, even if it was delicious the night before.

Even after I throw up I still feel like crap, completely exhausted, and with a massive headache. Reluctantly, I send my owl Hydra to St Mungo's with a note saying that I'm sick and won't be in to work today. Unfortunately, this also means not seeing Luke today – although I don't put that in the note, as that would be extremely embarrassing.

Around seven, my doorbell rings, and I answer it, feeling better than I have all day. It's Luke, with chicken soup and bread and a novel. He's amazing, I tell you. We've only known each other for a few weeks, and been on two or three dates (sort of), and the guy is bringing me chicken soup when I'm sick.

We are getting comfortable on the couch, me with my chicken soup, and he with his novel, when I hear two pops. One is Claudia Apparating in. The other is Sirius Apparating in.

With James Potter.

WHAT?

It's bad enough I have to put up with him because our best friends are dating, but they are bringing him to my flat _without my permission_?

He doesn't seem to care that's he's just ruined my evening. In fact, he's looking around my flat in an interested sort of way – probably because at Hogwarts all he dreamed about was getting into my room or into my knickers. Or both at the same time.

But then his eyes land on me and Luke sitting on the couch with my feet in his lap, and his eyes narrow behind his glasses.

"Lily…who's your friend?"

That would be Claudia, not ever afraid to flirt in front of Sirius because it 'keeps him interested'.

"This is Luke Helling. We work together at St. Mungo's."

Luke stands slowly and stretches his hand out towards Claudia, who shakes it and flashes him a flirty smile. Not only am I getting jealous, I can tell Sirius wants nothing more than to curse this guy right out my front door. I will flatter myself and say it is because he's very protective of me, but the way his arm wraps around Claudia's waist suggests otherwise.

"I'm Claudia Davis, this is Sirius Black, and that's James Potter." She giggles a little, and catches my eye. I give her a 'back the fuck off' look, and she immediately stops. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," although the look on his face says otherwise as he glances from Potter to Sirius and back again.

Frankly, I'm surprised Potter can see, his eyes are so narrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asks rudely. As if it's his business who I'm with and who's in my flat. I shoot him a look that says as much, but he ignores it and continues to glare at Luke.

"Umm…Lily was sick today and couldn't come to work, so I brought her some chicken soup," he replies, clearly nervous. Poor thing. Potter just rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Claudia, however, is glancing from Potter to Luke to me and smiling almost evilly. It's never good when she gets that look, _trust_ me.

"Guys, could you go? Lils and I need to talk."

Ooh, definitely not good. She only kicks hot guys (and I suppose Potter would have to be included in that group – only an idiot would suggest that he isn't fucking gorgeous) out of a place to talk to me when she has some kind of intuition thing going on – and her intuition is usually right. And that never ends well for me.

All the guys nod silently, each of them darting glances at each other. Sirius kisses Claudia and leaves, Disapparating with a pop. Luke looks about to leave, and so I stand to say good-bye to him. I guess I stand up too fast, because I get really light-headed and my vision darkens and gets spotty for a minute. I sway, and Luke reaches for me, holding my hand and upper arm until he steadies me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I think so – just a head rush." I smile up at him and he smiles back. Our faces inch closer to each other, and we're centimeters apart when a throat clears in the background. We break away from each other – I'm disappointed as hell – and look around. Claudia is looking at Potter, slightly concerned. Potter, meanwhile, is looking at me and Luke and judging by the look on his face, he is coming up with ways to disembowel Luke.

And really, what is his problem? He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't like me, and so I don't understand why he's got a stick up his ass right now.

"Bye Lily," Luke mutters, giving me a quick hug and Disapparating after throwing a nervous glance at Potter.

Once Luke has left, Potter relaxes quite a bit and his eyes, which I hadn't noticed had darkened, slowly change back to their normal light hazel.

"I'll see you later, Lily," he says lightly – and then he _smiles_ at me. I blink, and he's gone.

"What was _that_?" I ask Claudia, spinning to face her. She's just standing there smirking in that way she knows infuriates the hell out of me. Sometimes I wonder why I keep her as my best friend. There are more suitable candidates out there…somewhere.

"Oh Lily, for someone who was so smart in school, you are so oblivious now."

I really hate when she goes all cryptic on me like that. If I'm being oblivious, then I'm not going to realize what it is I'm oblivious to, because, as she said, I'm oblivious! Got that? Me either.

Seeing my blank look, she continues.

"Really Lily? You need me to spell it out for you?" When I simply arch my eyebrow, she sighs.

"James was jealous! He still has feelings for you!"

Wait, what? Is she kidding? The guy hates me! If he had any kind of feelings for me, wouldn't he have been happier at waking up next to me after we had drunken sex four and a half weeks ago? The suggestion is so preposterous that I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach while trying not to fall over.

"That…is so…ridiculous!" I manage to gasp. "He…_hates_…me! He never…had…feelings…for me! At…at school…that was…that was – Wait a second," I straighten, the laughter dying quickly. "Did you just call him _James_?"

I shouldn't even have had to ask the question. Even though she has dated Sirius for _forever_, she has always stood with me and called him 'Potter' never 'James'. But if she is calling him James now…that means she has defected to the Dark Side, and it is up to me to bring her back! She can't call him by his first name, she just _can't_! That's betrayal of the hugest degree!

Okay, so I tend to get a little overdramatic sometimes.

But still! She _can't_!

"Yes," she says impatiently. "He is Sirius's best friend in the entire world, and I thought it was time that we move past that teenage stuff – we are all mature adults here." I snort, thinking of two of the mature adults she is describing – they turned our hair pink in seventh year. All of three years ago. And Sirius put a fake _exploding_ snake in my bed all of two weeks ago.

"Yeah, real mature."

"Trust me Lils – the guy likes you."

I'm starting to get woozy and so I'm also trying to ignore what she's saying.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Her voice is coming from farther and farther away, and I'm holding the back of the couch to keep myself steady.

Next thing I know, I'm looking at a pristine white ceiling, which I know for a fact isn't mine because mine is really damn disgusting. I mean seriously – it used to be white (I think), but it's grayish now, and I think there are stains on the kitchen ceiling!

But anyways.

Looking around, I spot Claudia sitting in a chair next to me, reading a magazine. Apparently I'm in St. Mungo's – this day just keeps getting better, I'm telling you.

"Oh, good Lily, you're awake," she says when she spots me, and she looks really damn relieved. Claudia can be the awesomest best friend in the world.

When she isn't infuriating, that is.

"I'll get the Healer."

A few moments later, a woman in a tight brown bun and a blindingly white coat – because everything in this damn hospital is freakishly white, trust me – enters and peers at me over her glasses.

"Well Miss Evans, I believe some congratulations are in order."

Congratulations for what? Claudia looks as mystified as me. Congratulations for not hitting my head? For surviving my fainting spell? I know enough about Muggle brain problems to know what could have happened had I hit my head in the exact wrong spot. So congratulations for being alive?

"You're pregnant."

Haha. Wait…

WHAT?

* * *

**I'll keep it short - Review! I want to know how y'all feel about this writing style, because it's new to me. Soooooo...REVIEW!**


	3. Two

It's so funny. I could have sworn the doctor at St Mungo's told me a week ago that I was pregnant. And I've been in denial. But after throwing up every morning since, I think it's time I accept it.

I'm pregnant.

With James Potter's spawn.

Who wants to push me off the cliff?

I mean really – of all the times for me to get knocked up it has to be now? After a drunken one night stand with a guy I _can't _stand, after I've met a really sweet guy and –

And how in the hell am I supposed to tell Luke this? 'I really like you – in fact, I've been planning our wedding since I met you – but there's something you should know. I am now carrying the demon child of the most arrogant asshole to ever walk the planet. Should we have chicken or fish at the reception?'

Yeah. That'll go over well.

And then there's the matter of telling Potter. How on _Earth_ am I supposed to do that? It's not exactly something you slip into conversation.

Claudia has suggested that I just owl them both and tell Potter – well, she called him _James_ – to come to my flat at one time and Luke to come at another, and tell them both then. And I must say, it's a splendid idea. Well, maybe not splendid – nothing about this situation is splendid – but better than anything I've come up with.

I've been conveniently ignoring the part where I accept that I'm pregnant and am now responsible for someone other than myself. I'm responsible to begin with – I just don't know how to be responsible for anyone else. Now I have to worry about feeding, bathing, changing, protecting and caring for an innocent baby.

How the hell am I going to do this? I'm only one witch!

So I'm going with Claudia's suggestion, only I'm owling them on separate days. Potter should be here in about an hour. Aside from breaking the news, I also need to let him know that if he's interested, I have a doctor's appointment in four days and he is welcome to come – I may regret that later.

Potter decides to show up as I'm in the bathroom vomiting…AGAIN. And standing back up from kneeling by the toilet it no picnic either – now it doesn't matter how fast or slow I stand up, I get dizzier than hell. I swear, just knowing I'm pregnant and expecting all these symptoms is making them more frequent. I bet if I didn't know, I wouldn't be puking and falling over.

I walk into my living room, and Potter is standing there, peering around, obviously looking for me.

"Wow Lily…you look…like hell."

As if I didn't know that. I've been throwing up all day, and I spent part of the morning crying because I put my house shoes on the wrong feet. Damn mood swings. Already starting to mess with me – I'm barely seven weeks pregnant and I'm already flipping out! I have seven and a half more months to go!

"Thanks Potter," I snap while storming into my kitchen to fix me some tea.

"So…" he says casually, leaning against my doorframe casually and smirking. I swear, one of these days his body is just going to turn up on the moon, and I will be living in Jamaica, rubbing suntan lotion on my big belly and sipping a virgin margarita. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Look Potter," I say, slamming my mug onto the counter, "I did not invite you over here to have sex or something like that." He straightens, and unfolds his arms. I continue before he can interrupt, "If I wanted to sleep with you again, I would have already downed two bottles of Firewhiskey. But since that isn't an option right now, I – oh shit." And I made another dash for the bathroom. Morning sickness? Please – all day sickness is more accurate. And don't even get me started on the nausea.

When I finally make it back to Potter, he's looking a little concerned, which is surprising enough to distract me from my nausea.

"Are you sick? Because if you are, I think I'm going to leave. I don't want to intrude, because I'm sure lover boy is going to be bringing you more _chicken soup_." His face tightens – maybe Claudia was right about this whole "James Potter is jealous" thing. It could be interesting.

"No I'm not sick. And _Luke_ won't be coming over, so chill the fuck out." He looks slightly taken aback, but now he knows not to mess with the hormonal pregnant woman. Oh wait – he doesn't know I'm pregnant yet.

"If you aren't sick, then why - ?"

I huff and stomp into the living room. This isn't something I will blame on hormones – I can completely blame this on Potter, because he always manages to piss me off, even if I happen to be in the best possible mood.

"Geez, who stuck the stick up your ass, Evans?"

"Nobody!" I shriek. So…maybe I've cracked a little. But a girl can only handle so much. "There isn't a stick up my ass, just a baby in my stomach!"

I should tell Potter I'm pregnant more often just to see his face change colors that fast.

"Wh-_what_?" He croaks. "Did you just say you're pregnant?" I nod grimly, and watch as he sinks into the nearest chair. He almost misses and lands on the floor, which would have been hilarious, but he makes it okay.

"Yes Potter, congratulations. I'm pregnant."

Potter – or I guess I should start calling him James now – looks up at me, and his eyes narrow suspiciously. I stare back, nonplussed.

"What?"

"Is it mine?" I'm so offended by this I can barely stutter out my answer. For a guy who used to supposedly have feelings for me, he doesn't appear to think very highly of me. In fact, I think he just called me a slut.

"Do you honestly think I would tell you if it was someone else's? Really, Potter, use what brain you have."

His eyes haven't lost their suspicious look as he replies, "Well for all I know, it could be lover boy's and he could be broke and you're just after me for my money. Everyone knows I'm pretty well off."

If I was offended before, I'm just purely pissed off now. I'm pregnant, hormonal, and have been throwing up all morning, and the guy wants to accuse me of going after his money?

So I slap him. Hard. My hand stings afterward.

Potter – after all that, I refuse to call him James – rubs his cheek. And I grab his shirt collar and drag him up to his feet. Needless to say, he's quite surprised. Good. He'll learn to _not_ insult the pregnant lady.

"Listen to me, asshole. If I was going after someone's money, I would pick someone else, someone I actually kind of like. After everything you have put me through for over seven years, do you think I would try to bind myself to you for the rest of my life? Honestly? If it was up to me, this child's father would be someone else. And before you even _think_ it, I am not, in any way, giving up this baby. I will have it and raise it myself and I don't need you for that. But I thought you deserved to know because I'm not the kind of person who would keep a child from its father. And not that it's any of your business, but I haven't slept with anyone other than you in months."

I let him go, and he drops back into his seat. I go throw up again (apparently this is my new reaction to stressful situations), and end up crying on the floor of my bathroom.

"I'm sorry I said that," I hear from the door. "I didn't mean it." And before I really know what's happening, he's sitting next to me on the floor, holding me while I cry.

"Shhh," he whispers, rubbing my back and rocking me back and forth slowly. "I really didn't mean it. You just caught me really off guard. And I don't want you to give up the baby – I would never want that. And I promise I'll try to behave better so that you don't hate me so much and won't be embarrassed to be seen with me."

Okay, even I have to kind of laugh at that. It is rather sweet. James Potter, sweet – who knew?

James helps me stand and we walk back to the living room.

We're sitting on the couch and he's still pretty much comforting me when Luke pops in. Lovely, just lovely.

"Oh…sorry…" he stutters. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Being the graceful person that I am, I jump up…but forget that it makes me insanely dizzy and so end up falling back down into James's lap. He finds this slightly funny and helps me stand back up.

"Are you okay Lily?" Luke asks concernedly. Instantly, James's face darkens. I pull him to the side, ignoring Luke's questioning look.

"I have a doctor's appointment in four days if you would like to be there," I say quietly. Instantly James nods so much he looks like a bobble-head. "Okay, then I will owl you with the time. But I need a minute with Luke, so can you…go?" I try not to sound insanely rude about it, but I can still tell he doesn't like it – but then again, that may be the fact that he doesn't want to leave me with Luke because he knows I have a thing for this guy. But he sees the stubborn look on my face and I guess he remembers the slap from about an hour ago.

"Fine," he says reluctantly. "But I'm coming back tomorrow so we can talk more about this." I sigh and nod, and he surprises me by leaning in and kissing my forehead softly before vanishing with a pop.

"What was that?" Luke asks confusedly. "I thought you didn't like that guy."

I sigh and gesture to the couch and he sits, still looking completely confused.

"Well, my relationship with James has gotten more complicated lately and-"

And Luke leans forward and kisses me. He's a really good kisser, I must say. His lips are soft and he doesn't push anything, trying to shove his tongue down my throat or anything like that. He's really sweet about it and it just makes me like him more.

"Sorry," he murmurs when he pulls away. "I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you." This guy is so sweet, I tell you, and I love this little moment we're having, our faces close together, our breaths mingling, his hand stroking my hand.

So of course, I have to ruin it.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

Luke pales and jerks back so fast that I can't believe he didn't get whiplash. I seriously _cannot_ believe I let it just fall out of my mouth like that, and Merlin only _knows_ what he's thinking now. We just shared a really nice kiss and I practically shout out my news.

"Umm…I don't really…how are you…huh?"

He's so adorable when he's stuttering and flustered.

"Well…"I say slowly, not exactly sure where to begin, "You remember when we were having coffee and James showed up and told you that we slept together, even though we both were really wasted at the time?" Luke nods slowly. "Well, that would be when it…I mean, apparently we didn't use any protective charms or anything…and so now…yeah, I'm pregnant with James Potter's child."

Luke expels a breath and stands up, pacing back and forth in my living room. That's actually quite a feat because my living room is _not_ that big. He only takes two or three strides before pivoting and walking the other way.

"I just wanted to tell you because I really like you and I don't like keeping secrets. But I can understand if you don't really want to be around me anymore because I know that would be awkward, what with the baby and all."

"Well…" he exhales slowly, and his face has yet to return to its normal color. "I still want to be around you, that's for damn sure. But Potter…he's already fairly territorial enough about you, and with you pregnant…" he sighs. "I need some time to think, alright?"

And he Disapparates without another word.

Peachy, _just_ peachy.

So here's a review, in case you missed anything: I'm pregnant with James Potter's child after a drunken one night stand. The really hot, really sweet guy I like a lot kisses me and then I blurt out that teensy little fact. James and I actually have to _get along_ now, and the aforementioned sweet guy doesn't know if he wants to hang around me because the aforementioned father of the baby has a tendency to be an ass. Wait, can I still say ass? Or think it for that matter? What if the baby feeds off negative thoughts?

I am so not ready for this.

Nor am I ready for the doctor's appointment four days later. I run into Luke in the hall right beforehand and he's all stuttery and awkward, and then of course I have to go get my tummy and everything _else_ examined.

With James there. Although we have already had sex, so no surprises for him. Well, hopefully he doesn't remember anything.

But he is nice for once and actually doesn't look.

Then the mediwitch pulls out this instrument thing, some sort of magical ultrasound device. And then there it is – my kid.

Holy shit, I have a _kid_!

And it's this little tiny thing, only a few inches long, all gray and squiggly and I fall completely in love with it. I mean, it's my _baby_. And it's just so _amazing_.

Even Potter…sorry, James…seems to be affected. His eyes look all watery and he reaches over and grasps my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Holy crap," he says softly. "That's ours, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I reply, just as quietly, "it is, I guess."

James smiles, and I can already tell he isn't going to be too bad at the whole father/parenting thing. Me on the other hand – well, that's a different story.

* * *

**Review! I know you're reading it and favoriting and story-alerting, so review please! See you next Saturday with the next chapter!**


	4. Three

Being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be, let me tell you. My morning sickness is still out of control – I think I've actually dropped ten pounds – and things I used to love to eat now make me so nauseous just to _think_ about eating.

But James is being pretty awesome about the whole thing. He Floos over a lot, which was annoying at first, but he's figuring out what I can and can't eat and he brings stuff over and stocks my fridge.

Just thinking about this makes me want to cry – he's going to be so awesome at this dad thing, he's already taking such good care of me and the baby and I'm a wreck. I can barely even remember to take my prenatal potions in the morning!

So this time when James comes over, he finds me sobbing on my couch, holding a pint of ice cream.

"Lils?"

Oh yeah, he's given me a nickname now. Is that adorable or what?

I sniff. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" He sits next to me and rubs my back. "Are you okay?"

I nod, and hiccup. "I'm fine. I just can't seem to stop crying."

"Well the Healer said that you would start having stronger mood swings this month, so maybe-"

"What? You think I'm moody?" I shriek, and jump off the couch. "You think I'm some crazy hormonal pregnant lady, is that it?"

"Yes," he says calmly, not even afraid of my outbursts. I guess he has some sort of immunity to them now, after all the times I flipped out on him at school.

"Oh." I sit back down next to him, and he hands me my pint of ice cream and spoon. I guess I tossed them at him when I stood up like a…well, like a crazy hormonal pregnant lady.

"This is _your_ fault," I shoot at him between bites. "You and your friends and your _Firewhiskey_ and your stupid sperm and your evil spawn that is growing inside me. I'm crazy right now because of _you_."

"Love," he says easily, leaning back and draping his arm over the couch (and around my shoulders), "if _you_ are carrying my…'spawn' I believe you called it, then it can't be evil because it's half you."

That is just so _sweet_! So of course it sends me sobbing into my ice cream again. I'll ignore the part where he called me love.

A knock sounds at the door to my flat.

"Can you get that?" I ask James hoarsely. "I'm sure I look like hell and your cologne is making me nauseous." I make a dash for the bathroom as James heads towards the door.

Ten minutes later after I've thrown up and waited for my face to not look so red and puffy, I walk into the living room to find James leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a dark look on his face. Looking across the room, I see Luke standing awkwardly near the door. I'm so shocked, I run to the bathroom to throw up again.

When I come back, I look from James to Luke and back again – several times, actually – waiting for one of them to say something. Luke is looking everywhere but at me or James, and James is glaring at Luke like he would love nothing more than to slowly chop him into a few hundred pieces.

"I'm going to leave," James announces suddenly before walking over to me. "Enjoy your ice cream," he says with half a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? There's actually something I was going to talk to you about today, but considering," he aims an evil look over his shoulder at Luke, "the _circumstances_ of the moment, we can discuss it tomorrow."

"Okay," I reply, "see you then." He leans over and kisses my cheek – which is becoming a regular occurrence – and then Disapparates.

Almost as soon as he leaves, Luke relaxes.

"I think he's going to kill me one day," he says with a hint of laughter.

"It wouldn't surprise me."

Then we're silent. And it's awkward, believe me.

"Do you want to sit?" He shakes his head and just stays by the door. More awkward silence – and it's strange, because he and I used to talk about a lot of crap. "Was there a reason you came over here?"

"Oh, yeah," he says, and a small blush spreads on his cheeks. "Well…I've been thinking about you lately, and I wanted to…umm…see how you and your…baby…are doing. And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hmmphmphgmm."

"If I wanted to what?"

"If you wanted to maybe go out with me sometime," he mumbles. I can feel my jaw drop.

"Really?" I squeak. He nods. "Yeah, sure! That would be great!" Luke smiles and I can feel butterflies. Oh no wait, that's my morning sickness again. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream.

When I come back into the room, Luke is still standing there, albeit more comfortably. We are just sitting down to talk when I hear a _pop_ and Claudia strolls into my living room. She stops short when she sees the two of us, and she arches her eyebrow.

"I guess I'll be going," Luke says reluctantly, standing and helping me up. I get a little woozy, but I simply hold onto Luke's arm for a moment, then I'm fine. "I'll owl you, okay?" I nod, and he kisses me on the cheek before leaving.

"Wow, Lily! Being preggo has made you a player!" She nods approvingly, and I shake my head, laughing.

"No, I'm not a _player_, Claudia. Luke just came by to see how I was doing, and if I wanted to go out with him sometime." She arches her eyebrow again – she does that so much I can't believe it hasn't gotten stuck yet.

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course." Now both of her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"Did you even _think_ about James, and how this might make him feel? You _are_ kind of knocked up, you know."

I resent that comment. "I resent that, you know." She rolls her eyes – remind me why I'm friends with her again?

"Oh, and by the way," she adds as she's about to step into my fireplace and ditch me, even though I haven't seen her in weeks, "your boobs are _enormous_. Maybe I should get pregnant – I've always thought I was kind of lacking in that area." She disappears in a rush of green flames, and I'm left standing there staring at my chest. She's right, they are a lot bigger.

And maybe I should warn Sirius. I don't think he wants to be a daddy.

James arrives the next day as I'm gorging myself on pickles and ice cream – don't judge me, pregnancy does weird things to your appetite! I'm still in my pajamas since today is my day off – a tank top two sizes too small, and cut-off sweatpants. Claudia's comment is still floating around in my head and so it seems almost _obvious_ and not subtle at all when James's eyes linger on my chest, which I'm sure looks just _huge_.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey James." My, aren't we interesting.

"You remember how I said yesterday that there was something I needed to talk to you about?" I nod. "Well, I was thinking about this whole situation that we have going on here, with the baby and everything, and I was thinking…maybe I should move in here with you."

Silence.

Ha. Haha. Before I know it, I've busted out laughing, clutching my sides.

When I finally get myself together – and it takes awhile – James is still standing there, looking affronted. "What is so bloody funny?"

I giggle. "I'm sorry, but apparently pregnancy is making me hallucinate. I could've sworn I heard you say you should move in with me." James looks at me blankly, and the laughter slowly fades from my face.

"I wasn't hallucinating, was I?" He shakes his head. "You're serious." He nods. "WHY?"

"Well," he begins, "you're pregnant, with my kid. And I'm already here a lot. You have a spare bedroom. And I'm afraid that something will happen with the baby and I won't be here. What are you going to do when you're seven or eight months pregnant and can't bend over, let alone defend yourself or anything? I don't like the idea of you living alone, especially not when you're carrying my baby."

Damn. That all makes sense – how are you supposed to argue with that? And since when did James Potter get all logical and stuff? I mean, in school he couldn't even-

"Lily?"

Oh yeah, he's still here. I shake my head slightly and look back at him to find him watching me expectantly.

I plop down onto the couch and he plops next to me, almost instantaneously draping his arm across the back of the couch.

"Well," I say slowly, "you do have some good points." He's smirking, I can practically _feel_ the smugness oozing off him. I don't think before now I've ever said he was good at something, which is kind of a shame because he really is rather smart. But forget you heard me say that, yes?

Anyway…where was I? Oh yes, James Potter saying we should move in together.

And I think it's a good idea. See, _this_ is why you should never get pregnant. It makes you do the craziest shit.

"Lily, if you really don't want me to, I won't. I just want to be around more, for both of you."

"Okay."

Both of our eyes grow wide. "Really?" he asks.

I nod, although I don't know why. I'm going to hazard a guess and say that the spawn of Potter has temporarily taken over my mouth and head. Along with my stomach and brain and pretty much everything.

James smiles – he has a really nice smile, you know? – and pulls me into a hug.

"When do you want me to move in? I don't want to rush you, but I also don't want to give you time to change your mind." He bounces slightly on his toes, and looks at me anxiously.

"How about in a few days? Any longer and I probably _will _change my mind, and that also gives me time to adjust to the idea." I still can't believe I've agreed to this, and part of me is screaming to regain my sanity – although I've agreed to live with James Potter, thought he has a nice smile, and thought that he's intelligent, so my sanity is pretty much shot.

James Apparates out before I can tell him about my date with Luke, and now I also have to inform Luke that I will be living with my baby daddy.

When the hell did my life get so complicated?

And did I really just use the phrase 'baby daddy'?

Five very short days later and James is all moved into my spare room – surprisingly, he doesn't have very much stuff other than his clothes and some photos.

He knocks on the door to my room – I'm in my attached bathroom getting ready for my date with Luke.

Oh, and neither of them know about my current situation…yet. Because you know me, my life is boring, so I gotta shake it up anyway I can.

"Come in," I call, applying some blush to my cheeks. He walks through my room to my bathroom and leans against the doorframe, watching me.

"What are you doing?"

I bite my lip and try to think of ways to get out of telling him that I have a date. I'm going to hang out with Claudia? No – she has plans with Sirius tonight, and James would know that. I just felt like getting dressed up? But that wouldn't explain why I was leaving.

I hate when the only option is telling the truth.

"I have a date."

Instantly the air thickens and he stands straighter.

"With who?"

I roll my eyes. "Who do you think, James?"

He shakes his head. "No. You aren't going."

I turn to face him, and if looks could kill, I would be raising my child alone in five and a half months. But of course, he just glares right back. "Look, I get that you're pissed right now Lily, but you are not going on a date with that guy. I don't like him, and you're pregnant."

"Who do you think you are, my father or something?" I turn back to the mirror and begin to apply mascara. I can hear him inhale sharply.

"No," he says tightly, and I can practically feel his fists clench, "but I _am_ the father of your child, and I think that gives me some say."

"Not over my love life it doesn't." I brush past him to my room to pick up my purse and then walk to the living room. I'm such a genius that when Luke said he would pick me up, I didn't argue. Like I said, genius.

James doesn't say anything else, but the look on his face as he sits on the couch next to me doesn't bode well.

Luke is a few minutes late, which makes James smirk.

"You kids be safe!" he calls jovially. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and I'll see you when you get back!"

Luke looks confused and I bury my face in my hands. From in front of me I hear, "What?" Luke may be insanely sweet and a really talented Healer, but he's a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. I hope the kids I have with him don't inherit those genes. But I hope they get his looks.

"Oh," James says innocently, "didn't Lily tell you? I've moved in with her so that I can help out with the pregnancy and the baby."

I look up and glare at him again, but his gaze is fixed on Luke's face and I can pick out the signs of delight in his expression. Luke, on the other hand, has paled and is looking at me confusedly. I turn to face James and he smirks back at me.

"I don't think you understand how much I hate you sometimes," I say coldly, and the smirk slides off his face. I turn back to Luke. "Can we go somewhere and talk about this, please?" He nods, and we walk downstairs and then head to the park down the street.

I sit on a bench, and he sits next to me gingerly as if waiting for James to pop out somewhere and hex him into next week. I would think so too, but I saw the look on his face and so I know he's sitting at home wondering if I really hate him.

"I don't know if I can do this Lily," he says softly. "I really like you, and I think you're sweet and beautiful and I would really like to date you, but with Potter…he won't make it easy. It wouldn't be as bad if it was just you, but you're pregnant. I'm just not sure anymore Lily."

I sit there, stunned.

"Well," I reply slowly, "how about we cancel tonight's date and reschedule? I really like you too, and I'm not going to let James Potter get in the way of this. I need to go home and deal with him anyways. Is that okay?"

Luke exhales and slowly nods. I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his head and meets my lips with his.

Now, don't get me wrong, Luke is a great kisser, and I certainly like kissing him. But it's just nice and sweet. There's no sparks, and I've felt sparks before with a guy. Is it bad to want them?

The kiss ends and Luke stands, holding out his hand for me. He helps me up and then walks back to the door of my apartment building with me. He kisses me again and then opens the door for me.

Upstairs I find James sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a half empty glass of what looks like Firewhiskey.

"We need to talk," I say briskly, removing my coat. "This whole living together thing isn't going to work very well if you-"

"Do you really hate me?" he interrupts, still staring at his drink. Surprised, I sit down across from him, watching him curiously. He gulps down the rest of the Firewhiskey and looks up at me. "Answer me honestly, Lily. Do you hate me? Because if you do, then I'm going to move back in with the Marauders. This isn't going to be like school where I pester you incessantly. If you don't want me around, I won't be, except for when something important comes up with the baby."

I take a deep breath, and surprise the both of us by reaching across the table and taking his hand. "I don't hate you, James. I honestly don't. I just don't like when you pull something like you did earlier with Luke. You are living here with me, and you are the father of this child, but that doesn't mean that you have complete control over my life. If I want to date Luke, I will."

"And if I say I'm not okay with it?"

I close my eyes and take another deep breath, withdrawing my hand and ignoring how cold it now feels. "It doesn't matter. I like Luke. Why don't you?"

He stands silently, and walks towards the door to his room, pausing and then walking back to me.

"He's not good enough for you. Nobody is."

James presses a kiss to my temple, then walks to his room and I hear the door shut.

I hate when he does that.

* * *

**There you go, month three. Reviews, yes? And I'll see you next Saturday with Four!**


	5. Four

**I almost didn't get this posted because it was my first full week back at school and I've been busy, to say the least. Anyway, enjoy, and make sure to check out the A/N at the end for a hint of next weeks update!**

* * *

I've popped. I now might as well be wearing a giant sign that says _Watch out for the pregnant lady_.

I have this little bump on my tummy now that most certainly was not there when I went to sleep last night. Or maybe it was, and I just didn't notice it until today because today is one of the rare days where I can wear jeans to work.

Except that my jeans _don't fit_!

Usually, we Healers wear these loose pants and tops under our robes, sort of like Muggle nurses, you know? But every now and then they let us wear jeans because those uniforms itch and nobody has been able to figure out a way to stop it. Today just happens to be one of those days.

Right now, James standing in my room staring at me while I stare at the ceiling. I'm lying on my back, my hands still loosely grasping the buttons on my jeans.

You see, he became worried when I didn't come down for brunch (I have yet _another_ strangely timed shift today) and came to check on me.

I didn't come down because I was still trying to button my pants. They refuse to cooperate and it's making me want to cry.

"Lily?" he asks softly. "What's wrong?" I feel the bed sink as he sits down next to me, and his hand gently pushes a piece of hair off my face. Sometimes I hate him for being so sweet.

"My pants," I sniffle. "They don't fit. I'm _fat_!" I stand up angrily, and get one of the usual dizzy spells. Now I'm so used to them I barely even notice anymore.

"You aren't fat, Lily," he says, smiling slightly. "You're pregnant. And you look beautiful."

Evil bastard. This is all his fault. I will never forgive him.

"No I don't. Stop lying to me, because I know you're lying, because I'm not beautiful, which makes what you just said a lie. I'm fat, I'm sweaty, I'm still throwing up even though the Healer _said_ it would start to go away by now, and I have heartburn." I feel like such a baby, whining, but I think I have the right here.

James is still smiling – does he want me to smack him? – and he pats the bed next to where he is sitting. Reluctantly, I sit next to him, my jeans still not buttoned. He drapes his arm around my shoulders and sort of hugs me, which is also making me want to cry. And it's making me wonder when it became acceptable for him to be so touchy-feely with me. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't change anything between us.

Does it?

"Lily, I'm not lying. You look beautiful, you aren't fat, and you don't seem to be sweaty right now."

"This is your fault," I say into his shoulder. Except that since I'm talking to his shoulder, it sounds more like "Dishishourhalt."

He chuckles, so I guess he understood that mumbo-jumbo, and his hand starts to stroke my arm. It feels really nice and I start to relax into him.

"I'm really not fat?" I look up at him.

He shakes his head, still smiling gently, and we both just kind of stare at each other for a minute. His gaze flickers to my lips, and mine sort of shifts down to his. He has nice lips. We are sitting _really_ close together. I mean, _really, __**really**_ close – my tiny belly is inches away from poking him in the stomach.

Surprisingly, James pulls away, and I ignore the fact that I think I'm disappointed.

"Go to work, Lily. I have to get going too, there's a case I need to follow up on." And then he leaves.

So I put on my stupid itchy uniform and head to St Mungo's. Luke is working the same shift as me today, so we are going to talk about rescheduling our date, and how this whole possible-relationship-thing is going to work with the whole I'm-pregnant-and-live-with-another-guy-thing.

And surprisingly, he approaches me. Judging by the look on his face, however, it isn't going to be the conversation I want to hear.

It isn't. He says he really likes me (like I believe that _now_) but he doesn't want to get in the middle of whatever complicated mess is going on between James and I (too late dude) and that he hopes we can still be friends (oh yes, you and I are going to be BFFs now).

He is such a chicken. He must not like me _that_ much if he's not willing to stand up to James for me.

And surprisingly, I don't even blame James that much. I know that he's territorial and all, but Luke is just a fraidy-cat.

When James gets home from work…wow…I guess it is his home now but it's weird to think that I'm actually _living_ with James Potter and I don't have a huge problem with it.

Anyway, when James gets home from work, I'll have to give him the joyous news that he no longer has to worry about Luke anymore – he successfully freaked him out.

I go home after an extremely long shift – and since they know about my pregnancy, the Healer I report to has already told me that they will be gradually shortening my shifts until I go on maternity leave for four months – and lay down on the couch, both hands on my bump. The people at work who didn't know I was pregnant before now do, and a lot of them kept staring at me all day. It was creepy. My stomach may not be huge yet, but apparently it's noticeable now.

I'm sort of dozing off when I feel this wonderful pressure on my feet. I open my eyes slowly – it's really bright in my living room – and find James massaging one of my feet, and let me tell you, it is like an orgasm for my toes. And my heel, and the arch, and even my ankle – it is simply mind-blowing.

Luckily, I have my socks on, so I don't have to worry about him being grossed out because I haven't had a pedicure in Merlin knows how long.

As he continues this magnificent treatment, I begin to fall asleep again, completely exhausted and so in heaven right now.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in my own bed, nice and warm under the comforter and in my comfiest pajamas and –

"JAMES POTTER!"

He peeks his head into my room to find me sitting up with my meanest glare. Pregnancy has like, amplified my evil-glaring-powers, because he actually flinches and attempts to hide behind my door.

"Yes, most beautiful Lily-pad?"

He is just so sweet.

No, Lily, _focus_.

"Yesterday, when I came home, I laid down on the couch and almost fell asleep. The last thing I remember is you massaging my feet. I never changed into my pajamas. _So why am I now wearing pajamas?_" He visibly gulped.

"I um…figured that maybe you um…" he rubs the back of his neck. "I thought you might be more comfortable." He says very quickly. "Sorry."

Again, so sweet.

Wait, no, it's also creepy.

"You _undressed_ me when I was completely asleep."

"I also _redressed_ you," he points out.

"Shut up."

Meekly, he obliges.

"I get that your intentions were probably good, but the last time I _don't_ remember you undressing me, I ended up with _this_!" I point at my stomach.

James sighs and scrubs a hand down his face. "I get your point, but I'm not some kind of crazy…creepy…rapist person, and you know that. All I did was make you more comfortable."

I sigh as well and sit back down on my bed. Smiling slightly, James walks over and grabs my hand, tugging me up and towards my living room. Grudgingly, I follow.

And my jaw drops.

The man has _cooked_ me _dinner_.

It's a weird dinner, to compensate for my pregnancy cravings and nausea, but still…

I had no idea the guy could cook.

And he cooks well. He made this chicken, and cut it up all pretty (although I don't think he would appreciate it being called that) and there's some vegetables and it's really, really nice. And pretty, don't forget pretty.

There's other food too, and all of it is so yummy. So very, very yummy.

After we finish eating, I feel even fatter and more pregnant, but in a good way this time. We settle ourselves on the couch, and he tugs my feet up into his lap and begins massaging them again. Somehow, it feels even better now than it did earlier.

"How come you never told me you could cook before?" I ask with my eyes closed, but I open one of them so I'm kind of peeking at him. He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes exactly.

"We weren't exactly friends at Hogwarts Lily, don't tell me you've forgotten that."

I'm silent and close my eye again, enjoying the massage.

"Speaking of friends," he says a few minutes later and I open both my eyes to look at him, "we haven't seen much of ours lately, have you noticed?"

I think back to the last time I saw Claudia, when she commented on my boobs, which are still huge. That was at least a month ago, and I haven't seen Sirius since before I knew I was pregnant.

"Yeah," I reply softly, frowning slightly, "I have. We need to do something with them. Maybe you can cook dinner again and we can invite them over? We could do it next week…" I trail off, looking at him uncertainly. He's frowning at my feet, but thankfully he doesn't stop the massage. "Unless you don't want to…"

"No, I think it's a good idea," he said. "I'm just thinking about how much Sirius is going to tease me, because he doesn't know I can cook either."

I smile and lift my feet off his lap, walking over to my small desk where I have some parchment and a quill. Quickly, I write two letters, one to Sirius and one to Claudia, inviting them both to dinner next week. I don't have an owl, but James does – something else good that came from him moving in with me – and he sends him off with the letters.

"They're more than likely together," I say as we sit back down on the couch and he lifts my feet into his lap again, then tugs me closer so that my feet are on the other side of him and he begins massaging my lower legs, which feels just as amazing as the foot massage did.

James smiles and replies, "I wonder why they don't just get married or move in together or _something_. They're acting like they did when we were in Hogwarts when they both constantly had to play mind games with each other."

"I think they love each other," I say slowly, "in their own ways, but they both like their independence too much to be married. Maybe living together. But," I add with a smile, "not everyone can be as evolved in their relationships as we are." I pat my tummy and James smiles and reaches over to pat it too.

He returns to massaging my lower legs and I can't resist saying, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to feel me up."

I can feel his smile – my eyes are closed again – as he replies, "You caught me. I'm trying to cop a feel by slowly massaging my way up your legs and then to your hips, your stomach, your-"

"I get the picture," I say with a laugh. James chuckles as well.

He massages my legs until I fall back asleep. When I wake up the next morning, we're both passed out on the couch in the strangest position. My legs are still in his lap and my head is at the end of the couch. James's feet are on the floor and he is laying partly on his side with his cheek resting on my stomach.

Smiling, I run my fingers lightly through his hair, then freeze.

_What did I just do?_

**

* * *

**

Next time:  
The dinner with Sirius and Claudia. Lily tells James about Luke. James has a date. And there's a kiss...  
Hope that's enough to tide you over until next Saturday! Reviews please!

**Oh, and I have a one-shot songfic that I will be reposting soon. I had put it up, but I decided to edit it some more and get it perfect, so it should be reposted in a few days.  
Again, REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! You know you want to ;)**


	6. Five

**Enjoy! Tomorrow (or since it's 1am, later today) I plan to upload a Rose/Scorpius one-shot I wrote, and hopefully the next chapter of _Of Flowers and Men_. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Sirius and Claudia owl us back to let us know that they can't make dinner when we had originally planned, but that they can come in the next week or so.

I still haven't told James about Luke, and he hasn't mentioned it either. I haven't said anything yet because I'm still thinking about what I did when I woke up next to James two weeks ago. I _ran my hand_ through _his hair_.

_Why_ would I do that?

The most obvious reason would be that I wanted to, but why would I want to unless I liked him or something? Which I don't.

I think for now I'll blame the kid – it's messing with my hormones. Yeah, that's it.

I hope.

Not that there's anything bad about James – now – but it would just be way too complicated if we got involved or something. I mean, I'm already having his baby. I think that's as far as our relationship needs to go right now.

Anyway, so neither of us are really looking forward to this dinner with Claudia and Sirius. Yes, we miss our friends, but we are both expecting questions and jokes about our…_situation_ and the thought of it is making us both uncomfortable.

But I try not to think about it. Instead, I think about the food James is going to be cooking – he's making the same chicken he made last time that I enjoyed so much, and some veggies, and then a salad which he has told me he's going to make me eat a little of but thinking about it makes me nauseous. He says it's good for the baby, like all I am is his little baby factory.

Asshole.

I sigh and look down at my stomach. It's still getting bigger – daily, it seems – and so I've had to slightly enlarge my Healer's uniform. It's lame.

_And_ I've had to start looking for maternity clothes. I have shirts and loose pants to last for now, but once I hit six months in a few weeks then I'm going to be stretching all those clothes to the limit.

"Lily?" James knocks on my door and pokes his head inside. I'm trying to take a nap. I'm failing, because I keep thinking about all the things I have to do before the baby gets here. I need a crib and food and clothes and a _place to put it_. Not to mention how James and I are going to go about –

"Lils?" James is staring at me strangely.

I've been doing that a lot more since I got pregnant, going off into La-La Land and thinking about random things while people wait for me to respond and acknowledge that they're talking to me. I don't do it to be mean, I just can't seem to help myself really. It's like –

"Are you okay?"

Finally, I snap out of it. "I'm fine. Sorry, I kind of zoned out there."

"I noticed," he replies, still looking at me with a small amount of concern. I smile.

"I'm fine James, I swear. What can I help you with?"

"Well," he looks really nervous, and maybe a little scared. Probably because I'm prone to mood swings and when I get mean, I get _really_ mean. "There's two things I needed to let you know. The first is that Claudia and Sirius are coming over tonight instead of in a week," my eyes grow wide and he rushes on, "and the second is that I hammphmsht."

I place my hands on my hips, already not pleased about the change of plans. "You what?"

He sighs and looks at me fearfully. "I have a date in three nights."

My hands slide off my hips in shock. That _hypocrite_! He gets pissed off because I want to date Luke even though I'm pregnant, but he's going to turn around and go out with some chick? How is that fair? Yeah, he isn't the one _actually_ pregnant, but he is the father and I expect him to be around, not off…gallivanting with some hussy!

I don't even respond, I just stomp past him to the kitchen and pull out my friend the pint of ice cream. Maybe that's why James – _ahem_ – I mean, maybe that's why _Potter_ wants me to eat some salad. I've been munching on ice cream ever since I got pregnant, which can't be healthy. What can I say? The kid's got a sweet tooth. Never mind that it doesn't actually _have_ teeth yet.

"Are you mad?" He asks tentatively.

"Why would I be mad?" I poke my ice cream angrily. "It's not like I'm living with a hypocrite or anything."

"Lily," he begins, but is cut off by a _pop_, signaling the arrival of our guests for the evening. They both give us hugs and then Ja-Potter leads them over to the couch. Apparently the food is not quite done yet, which is perfect since I need to go change anyway. I know that both Sirius and Claudia have seen me in worse outfits and with no make-up, but since I'm fat I think I should at least make an effort to look kind of nice.

By the time I'm done, dinner is ready and just needs to be served. I'll let James do that. In the meantime, I sit down with Claudia and Sirius at the table. He casually slings his arm over the back of her chair and leans back, eyeing me happily.

"I must say Lily-pad, you look gorgeous pregnant."

I blush and thank him. James – I mean _Potter_ appears with the food looking slightly disgruntled.

"Sure, she believes you," he mutters, "but when _I_ say it, it's a lie." I grimace. This is going to be a lovely dinner already, I can just tell.

Potter – why do I feel bad about calling him by his last name again? He's the hypocritical _loser_ here – cuts up the chicken and serves it to each of us. He also puts a small salad on each plate, ignoring my glare as he hands me mine.

We all dig in, the silence around us surprisingly comfortable. The food is, as expected, delicious, and we all murmur the usual compliments, making the chef smile slightly.

Everyone leans back after a few minutes, stuffed. My plate still has quite a bit of food on it because this whole dinner/James (fine, I'll just go back to using his first name) has a date thing is making me want to hurl. Hopefully if I do, it'll be after dinner.

"So…" Sirius says slowly. He looks between both of us as if he's unsure of what to say and his eyes land on my stomach. "How's everything…going?"

I rub my belly subconsciously. "Pretty well. A lot of my first symptoms are gone, so I'm not throwing up as badly anymore. Now I'm just fat and emotional."

"Lily, you aren't-" James begins.

"Don't start." I cut him off. Claudia looks at me, confused, and I shake my head – I'll tell her later and she knows it.

Sirius, however, is not very good at picking up hints.

"What's going on?"

"I'm tired of Lily saying she's fat. She's not." James snaps, surprising me and making tears come to my eyes. Damn these hormones. Nervously, I begin picking at my salad, putting a small forkful into my mouth. It makes me nauseous.

"Oh," is all Sirius replies, and he looks at me curiously.

"So," Claudia says brightly, "what's new with the two of you? We haven't seen you in forever!"

James just shrugs, but I say abruptly, "James has a date in three nights." I can feel him tense and out of the corner of my eye I see his hands clench on the arms of his chair. Claudia's eyes narrow as she studies me and then looks at James with just a hint of disappointment and anger.

"Congratulations Prongs," Sirius says jovially, oblivious as always. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Yes," I say flatly, "please tell us about her."

He sighs and shoots Sirius a death glare. Sirius shrugs apologetically and smirks.

"Well…her name is Michelle, and she works in the Auror Department at the Ministry. She's not an Auror though, she is just a receptionist-type person. She's nice."

Sirius's smirk widens. "I've seen her – she's hot!" Claudia nudges him, but he ignores it and continues, "Plus, I've heard that she has quite the thing for you mate, so maybe you'll get to…" he trails off, winking suggestively. "But," he continues, turning to face me, "I don't see why this has got your knickers in a twist Lily-pad."

"Because he got pissed when I wanted to go out with Luke, and yet he gets to go out on dates apparently."

"It's not like you listened," he mutters, though Sirius and Claudia can still hear him. "You're going out with him anyway, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I say quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Everyone is silent for a minute and I can tell James is shocked.

"Excuse me," I say, standing quickly as the salad threatens to make a reappearance. I run to the bathroom, glad that I decided to wear my hair up tonight.

As I'm throwing up the little amount of food I ate, I become aware of a hand rubbing my back soothingly. Looking to the side, I see that fortunately it isn't James. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him right now. It's Claudia, and she's smiling at me gently.

"Come on," she says softly and takes my hand, leading me to my room. She closes the door and sits me on the bed, then pulls the chair from next to my desk and sits across from me, studying me intently.

"So it's over between you and Luke?" she asks gently. I nod, still feeling slightly queasy and I massage my belly lightly, hoping it will get the baby to calm down for a moment. "Are you really mad at James because he's being a hypocrite, or are you jealous that he is going out with someone else?"

I sit silently and ponder this. _Why_ am I so upset with James for having a date?

"I guess," I say slowly after a pause, "it's both. I don't think it's fair that since I'm the one that's actually pregnant, I have to be the one single. And it scares me that he might meet someone else, and my baby is going to be raised by parents who don't live together, and it will have a stepmom. I already am going to have to explain to it that it was conceived when James and I weren't even _dating_, let alone married or anything."

"Frankly," Claudia interrupts quietly, "I'm surprised that James hasn't suggested the two of you getting married or something. He's usually one to do the noble thing."

I don't tell her, but I've wondered the same thing several times. He hasn't even _hinted_ at it, other than moving in with me.

I continue. "And I have no idea how I feel about James anymore." I look down at my hands and realize I've been wringing them in my lap. "A few weeks ago we fell asleep together on the couch, and when we woke up I felt…_content_. I ran my fingers through his hair-" Claudia smiles at this "-and it's not like I'm blind. He's gorgeous, he's funny and smart and sweet and he's giving up a lot just to move in with me and take care of me while I'm pregnant and then the baby after it's born…" I trail off.

After a minute, Claudia comes and sits next to me on the bed. "I think," she says in the tone she uses when she knows I'm not going to like what she says, "that you may need to accept the fact that you might have feelings for him, and that you might want something more than whatever this relationship between the two of you is."

I open my mouth to reply, but there's a knock at the door and Claudia softly says, "Come in."

It's James. Of course it's James. It's always James, and he likes to appear at the most inopportune moments. With my luck, he's been listening outside the door and now knows about my inner turmoil concerning him. Wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing.

"Can I talk to Lily for a moment?" James asks softly.

Everyone is speaking quietly now, I'm noticing, myself included. It's like we're in a library or something.

Claudia nods and leaves without another word. James sits himself in her spot on my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Luke?" he asks quietly.

"Because I didn't know I how to bring it up," I respond just as quietly, "and I didn't want to see you gloating."

He sighs. "I wouldn't have gloated."

I snort and he chuckles and instantly the air seems less thick.

"He was a chicken," I admit. "He didn't want to get in the middle of this," I gesture between us and at my stomach, "even though he supposedly really liked me. And I really liked him too, but I like guys that aren't afraid of a sticky situation, you know?" James nods.

"Do you have a huge problem with me going out with Michelle?" he asks abruptly.

This time I sigh. "Not exactly. I just didn't like the fact that _you_ could go out but I couldn't because I'm the one who's actually pregnant. It just really didn't seem fair."

"Well," he says, and nudges me with his shoulder. I can hear him smiling. "If it makes you feel any better, this will probably be the only date. She asked me – I wouldn't have asked her. I'm not really interested in dating right now."

A massive wave – actually it's more like an ocean – of relief rushes over me. I'm so focused on that that I almost don't feel it.

Then it happens again and I gasp and grab James's hand. He's startled and starts to ask me what's wrong, but I shush him and place his hand gently on my stomach.

We wait for a moment and then it happens again and he gasps as well.

The baby's kicking.

I can feel it. It's in there, just kicking the shit out of my internal organs, and it's so amazing. It just drives it home again that I'm going to be a mother in a few short months.

Looking at James, I can see that he's just as overwhelmed as I am. In fact, I think he's trying not to cry.

"Oh my God," he whispers, and he looks at me and we're just having this moment.

And you know me and moments, we don't get along very well. So I have to do something to…mess it up, I guess?

I kiss him.

Don't judge me.

I'm hormonal and I have no idea what is going on between me and James and then the baby is kicking and it's just all too much and so I kiss him.

He's a good kisser. Very good. This sort of gets through to me around the same time I realize he's kissing me back.

And remember how I complained that there were no sparks with Luke when we kissed? Well believe me, there are so many sparks here that I could open up a freaking fireworks stand.

It's probably the most amazing kiss I've ever had and I can't help but also think that if kissing him is this amazing, then what was the sex between us like? I can't even imagine. Well, I can. And believe me, I will be now.

Finally, that pesky oxygen interrupts and we break apart. He's just staring at me and my face is really red. I _cannot_ believe I just did that. Way to go on the whole not making the situation more complicated thing.

He opens his mouth to say something, but is thankfully interrupted by the sound of slightly raised voices in the living room. Man, I love Claudia sometimes.

Without looking at him, I stand up and walk away. Probably not the best thing I could have done, but what else was there _to_ do? Trust me, there will be plenty of time for us to have that awkward "what did that kiss mean and what does it mean for us yadda yadda yadda" discussion. Hopefully _after_ his date.

Claudia and Sirius are arguing about something – only Merlin knows what, because I certainly wasn't paying attention – and finally they calm down enough for Sirius to Disapparate. I give Claudia a look that says _don't leave me here alone right now please_, and she obliges.

She helps me avoid James for three days. She's a genius, that girl.

And so now I am pacing back and forth, rubbing my stomach like some kind of Buddha, waiting for James to get back from his date. Not only am I sure this whole silent-treatment-avoidance-thing is driving him crazy, it's starting to drive me nuts as well. I want to know what he thought about it and how he feel about me and all that stupid girly crap that I try not to think about. Except that now it's eating me alive, so I can't _not_ think about it.

I'm peeking out the window for the millionth time when finally I see them walking back up towards the front of the building. For the first time, I'm grateful my flat is on the second floor so that I can see them fairly clearly.

She's laughing at something he said, the little tramp. I wonder if he's told her that he lives with the girl he got pregnant one drunken night. If he hasn't I'll make sure to let her know.

Wow, my hormones are making me crazy. I'm actually visualizing ways to kill this woman. Beheading does have its advantages, you know.

I'm still peeking out the drapes – covertly of course, I don't want James to think I'm some kind of crazy obsessed pregnant woman because, let's face it, that's totally not true.

So I'm peeking. They're just standing there talking about something, and James is smiling like he's actually having fun.

What happened to him not wanting to go out with this chick? Huh?

And she's laughing again. Yes, we get it, James is funny, but stop already. You look like a maniac. I bet her laugh is one of those ones that sounds like a donkey or something. I hope it is. James wouldn't want to marry someone with a donkey-laugh. Their kids would sound like donkeys too.

Holy. Shit. I sink onto the couch.

I am totally out of control. Not to mention jealous.

No, wait, scratch that last part. I'm not jealous, no way. If I was jealous that would mean that Claudia was right and I had some kind of feelings for James. Which I don't. There's no way.

Bloody. Hell.

I fancy James Potter. Although, that makes it sound like we're still at Hogwarts and I'm going to be doodling his name on my parchment with hearts and writing _Mrs James Potter…Mrs Lily Potter_. That has a pretty nice ring to it, don't you think?

No, no, _no!_ I cannot be doing this! Or feeling like this! This is completely unacceptable! I'm not supposed to have any feelings for James Potter, I just have to have his kid in a few months and raise it with him. _That's all!_ Nothing else! Zip, zilch, zero, nada! No!

I blame Claudia. Claudia, Firewhiskey, and the James Potter spawn residing in my stomach at the moment. I blame them all for this.

Resignedly, I walk back over to the window, hoping that maybe James will be back on his way back upstairs so I can talk to him and figure out what the hell is going on. I pull aside the curtains an inch, just in time to see James dip his head and kiss her.

That's funny. It kind of feels like my heart just broke a little.

* * *

***gets on knees and begs for mercy* Please don't hate me! Or hate me, just tell me in a review!**

**And I have a question...when I get to the epilogue (which is still about five chapters away), do you want it to stay in Lily's POV or do you want it to be in James's? Let me know! Review!**


	7. Six

**Sorry I'm a day late! I was thisclose to updating yesterday and I had busted my butt to get it finished in time, and then my plans got crazy and I ended up not coming back home and getting on my computer. Again, sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again! Enjoy!**

* * *

When James walks back inside, I'm just kind of sitting on the couch. Not exactly waiting for him, but at the same time, I don't know what to do with myself. I don't want to go in my room, because now it just makes me remember kissing him in there, and so I'm on the couch.

And he practically _floats_ through the door! What, when I left the window did she go down on him too? Wouldn't put it past her. I mean really, what kind of woman gets in between a man and the woman carrying his child? I know we aren't dating, but still…

That's just a technicality.

And one that we probably would be overcoming right now except some skank had to get her grubby little paws in the middle.

"Lily? Are you okay?" James frowns.

"How was your date?" I ask flatly. Instantly he smiles again – that is just so not fair that this Michelle chick can waltz in and make him all _happy_. That would be _my_ job.

"It was better than I thought. She's really smart and really funny. I don't know why she is only a receptionist for the Auror Department, she easily could be a Healer or something. Anyway…"

And he just keeps talking about his date. Did he honestly think I want to hear about it? No, I was asking because that's what good friends/roommates/baby mamas do.

I stand up and leave (which is getting harder every day) in the middle of his sentence and just go back to my room, despite the instant flashbacks it triggers.

After that, James seems to realize that I don't want to hear about Michelle or anything related to her.

Not that that stops him from going out with her again – _twice_ – over the next three weeks. I just keep waiting for her to turn up pregnant as well. If she does, then they can both kiss my ass because she isn't moving in here and I was pregnant first, so my kid takes priority.

And I no longer have a job to keep my mind off everything. They want me to take my maternity leave earlier and longer – it's almost like they don't want me around, but my boss assured me that wasn't true. He said it was just because there has been a relative decline in patients lately, even with the growing war, and so I should take advantage of it and relax.

As if.

Whenever Claudia isn't working she comes over and keeps me company, talking about anything she can to keep my mind off James. Lately, our conversation has turned more and more towards the baby.

"How come you don't know what it is yet?" she asks me incredulously. "I couldn't _not_ want to know."

I shrug and rub my belly softly, smiling when I feel it move slightly. It's an active little baby, which makes me think forward to when it will be running around the flat, chasing things and being a crazy little one like me and like James.

"Please," she pleads, "let me do the charm and see what you're having!"

I shake my head with a smile. "No. James and I decided we don't want to know until it's born. He wants to have a little girl because he wants her to look just like me and have my charming disposition-" Claudia snorts "-and I think I want it to be a girl too, simply because I don't know that I want to have a mini-James running around. While it would be adorable, I don't want my child to have his ego." Claudia laughs at this. "But," I add, "we just want it to be healthy. That's really the most important thing – that it's healthy and happy and we do the best we can raising it."

"How about you cover your eyes and let me do the charm so that you don't see? _Please_," she begs, "I really want to know!"

Sighing, I look down at my swollen stomach and smile, then tilt my head back and close my eyes. "Go ahead," I say with a small laugh.

I hear her murmur the spell and feel my stomach tingle lightly.

"Okay," she says after a moment and I open my eyes to see her smiling. I'm glad _someone_ knows, because while I don't want to know, this way if someone else asks, Claudia can tell them.

A knock sounds at the door to my flat. Claudia and I look at each other, puzzled. Everyone we know doesn't knock, they just pop in. Ever since James moved in, the other Marauders Apparate in at nearly all hours. Sirius decided to show up at the three in the morning once and…well, let's just say it wasn't very pretty. He may never have children. What a shame that would be.

Claudia takes pity on me and answers the door herself. I can hear her gasp but my head doesn't quite turn around far enough to see who it is until Claudia leads him into the living room.

It's Luke.

Man, I wish James was here right now. Not to keep Luke away from me, but just to see that Luke came to visit me. Maybe if I keep him here long enough…

"Hi," he says uncomfortably, and Claudia leads him over to the couch. He sits instead on the edge of the fireplace and Claudia takes her spot back by me.

"So…what's up?" I ask, trying to meet his gaze.

"Oh, nothing," he says, appearing very interested in the vase of flowers on the windowsill. "I just noticed you haven't been at work for the last week or so and I wanted to make sure you're okay." He looks over his shoulder and scans the flat.

"James isn't here," I say with a smile and Claudia snorts. "So you can relax." And he does, visibly, even smiling at the two of us.

"So how come you haven't been at work?"

"They sent me on maternity leave early," I say and rub my tummy. I feel like Buddha. Luke's eyes move to my stomach as well and he smiles slightly.

"What is it?"

"She doesn't know. I do, but she and James decided to wait until the baby is actually born." Claudia interjects, throwing me a look.

"Would you mind if I knew?" Luke asks curiously. I shake my head and Claudia stands and walks over to him, bending over to whisper in his ear. He smiles at whatever he hears.

Surprisingly, I have really no curiosity over what the sex of the baby is. Like I told Claudia, I just want it to be healthy and to inherit the best of James and me.

The front door opens and I close my eyes, waiting for the awkwardness to begin. I can feel the tension in the room amp up a notch even though no-one has said anything yet. I open my eyes and crane my neck around to look at James and he is predictably pissed, which in turn pisses me off. How does he think I would have felt to come home from work one day and find him with Michelle?

"Maybe you guys should just go," I say quietly, looking from Luke to Claudia and back again. They both nod and stand. Luke walks over to me and takes my hands, tugging me up to my feet. I smile and I can practically feel James's fists clench behind me. Man, is it gonna be fun when it's just the two of us tonight.

Claudia hugs me and Disapparates with a _pop_ and Luke does the same. The man has grown some balls lately, it seems, because he used to be terrified to even look at me when James was in the room. Then he's gone as well and James disappears into the kitchen. I'm pretty sure he's pouring himself a shot of Firewhiskey. I really envy him right now.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing him anymore." He says in a low voice. I sigh.

"I'm not. He stopped by to check on me."

"Funny how he always seems to be doing that," he mutters. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying not to blow up at him. My Healer said that for these last three to three and a half months I need to avoid stress and stay as calm and relaxed as possible.

She's never lived with James Potter.

"He's my friend, and he was just concerned because I started my maternity leave earlier than planned. He's my _friend_," I repeat and James snorts.

"A friend you used to snog."

My hands shoot to my hips. "Kind of like Michelle is your friend then, except that you're still snogging her. What the fuck is your problem James, that I can't hang out with another guy while you can go around dating some chick from your office?"

"That's different," he mutters, not quite meeting my gaze.

_Breathe, Lily, breathe. Remember, murdering the father of your child is wrong._

I close my eyes and turn around, massaging my temples. Silently I chant to myself _I must not kill Potter, I must not kill Potter, I must not kill Potter…_

My stomach cramps slightly, but I ignore it as I turn back to face him. It's cramped before and the Healer said it was nothing, just a part of pregnancy.

"Actually," I say in a surprisingly calm voice, "it's the same. Why would it be different? Because I'm pregnant and you aren't? Because I'm the weak, defenseless woman and you're an Auror? Because you used to want to go out with me and you're still jealous?"

James shifts uncomfortably. My mouth drops open slightly.

"That's it, isn't it? You are still as jealous of guys I date as you used to be at Hogwarts, but you still feel free to go snog or shag whoever the hell you please."

"It's not that simple Lily," he replies with a hint of warning in his voice. I ignore that and continue, my voice steadily rising.

"That is such bullshit James! You don't want me to date Luke because you haven't gotten over your need to be the main guy in my life, never mind the fact that you've pretty much achieved that since I'm pregnant with _your_ baby. But Merlin forbid I actually like someone else, or have a conversation with another guy, have anything to do with a guy that isn't you or the Marauders. God, I can't even look at you right now!" I spin around to face the wall and begin massaging my temples again. My stomach cramps a little stronger, making me wince. The baby kicks as well.

"Lily," he says hesitantly, and pauses like he doesn't know what to say. I keep focusing on my breathing and don't look at him.

"I'm sorry."

I spin around to face him and open my mouth to ask him to repeat that when my stomach cramps again and I realize that maybe it isn't cramps. It almost feels like…contractions.

James's eyes get wide and I realize that I'm sure I look like something's wrong. Which it might be – I'm only six, nearly seven months, pregnant and so I can't be having contractions.

Another one comes and it's starting to scare me. Not only am I not far enough along to go into labor safely, these _hurt_. I don't want anymore, I want more time to prepare myself!

"Lily?" I realize James is standing next to me, one hand on my shoulder and the other on my stomach. "Is something wrong? What's happening? Is it the baby? Is it okay? Should we go to St Mungo's?" His voice is becoming more and more frantic, which in turn is not making me calm down – it's freaking me out.

"Let's go to Mungo's," I manage to say, focusing more on my stomach and trying to tell if anything is seriously wrong. "Just in case."

James nods, and I look up to see that he's very pale. His concern is so sweet, because I know it's for me as much as for the baby.

And in a purely selfish way, I'm glad that this is making him focus on me and not think about Michelle.

James casts a silent Enlarging Charm on my fireplace so that we both fit through and squeezes in next to me. With his arms wrapped as tightly around me as they can be, he yells "St Mungo's" and off we go. I close my eyes because otherwise I would vomit as soon as we arrived. One problem at a time, thank you.

I get taken to a room where there are about seven Healers all running around, doing measurements, pointing their wands at me, hooking up to magical machinery. James has to wait out in the hall and I know he's going nuts.

After what feels like an eternity, one Healer actually comes forward with a smile and looks down at her clipboard.

"Well Ms Evans, it seems that-" she begins in a cheery voice before I cut her off.

"Before you tell me anything, can you get the father out of the hall and bring him in here? He's got glasses, messy black hair, a frantic expression, and is probably pacing a hole in your floor."

She smiles and nods before leaving to get James. I sigh and sink against the pillows, praying that whatever she was about to tell me is good news. She was smiling, so it had to be, right? But then again, I know I try to smile at patients when delivering news that they may not want to hear. I offer up a silent prayer – if the baby is okay and there are no complications, then I won't say a single word against James dating Michelle. I'll think about it a lot, but I won't actually say anything to him.

James follows the Healer back in and sits next to me on the bed, grasping my hand tightly. After I'm done here I'll get the Healer to make sure my hand is not broken.

"The baby is fine," she says, and instantly James and I relax. He leans over to give me a spontaneous kiss on the forehead. "You were having what the Muggles call Braxton Hicks contractions. It's pretty much false labor, like your body is practicing for when you actually give birth. It's simply uncomfortable, and so there is no harm to you or the baby. Your son is perfectly healthy."

James and I smile, and then freeze as what she said sinks in.

A son. We're having a _boy_. I'm having a son, a baby boy, with James. The nursery and all the clothes are going to be blue. That's actually kind of a relief because I hate pink.

James and I stare at each other, and slowly our faces break into identical smiles. The Healer has left, but neither of us cares. All of the Healers have left, actually. It's just us.

"We're gonna have a boy," James whispers, and he leans forward to envelop me in a hug. My head rests in the crook of his neck, and I inhale his scent (he smells pretty good) as I think about this. A little mini-James, which is sounding better and better by the moment.

James pulls back and smiles. It's a moment.

I kiss him again.

And it's just as spectacular as our other kiss, there are just as many fireworks. It's a slow, almost sensual kiss, and it's making me tingle all the way down to my toes. Judging by the way he kisses me back, I'm going to take a guess and say that he likes me just as much as I like him.

The baby kicks, and since he is pressed slightly against my stomach, he feels it and pulls back.

We just kind of stare at each other for a few moments. I don't know about him, but I have butterflies dancing around in my stomach and for once they aren't related to my morning sickness. Judging by the look in his eyes, I would say that he's pretty happy about what just happened, which makes me hope. If there's a chance that he has feelings for me like I do for him, then I would be willing to try something. I guess whatever happens between me and James I owe to our son.

Thinking of the baby as my son, my little baby boy, makes me happier than anything in the world. I smile.

"Why do you keep doing that Lily?" he asks softly, drawing me out of my thoughts while brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "That's twice in a month and a half that you've kissed me. Why?"

I gulp. Guess it's confession time.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Reviews, yes? And I promise next week I will update on time! :)**


	8. Seven

**I apologize for the delay. Here is the next chapter and I will see you at the bottom!**

* * *

I open my mouth to try to say…something, although I don't know exactly what, when the Healer comes back in. She still is annoyingly cheerful.

"Well, Miss Evans, you are free to go," she chirps brightly. "I would recommend you stay on bed rest and avoid a large amount of stress for the next two weeks, until you are in your third trimester. After that, you should be fine. And don't worry if you feel those contractions again. Unless they are a sharp pain or your water breaks, all you need to do is breathe, drink water, and relax."

Yeah, I'll relax. When this woman gets away from me and after I tell James that I fancy the pants off him. Now there's an image…

We Floo back home, through my still extra-large fireplace. Without saying anything – which I know is mean of me – I walk to my room, change my clothes, and go to sleep. I'm sorry, I know I owe James an explanation, but I'm exhausted.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon and…pancakes? I manage to get up by myself, but I'm thinking that eventually I'll have to get James to come in here and tug me out of bed.

It is eggs and bacon and pancakes. The man is amazing. It makes me want to kiss him – but I guess I shouldn't, since I haven't yet told him _why_ I keep kissing him.

He hears me come into the kitchen and turns around, frowning. "The Healer said you're supposed to stay in bed. Go back to your room, I'll bring you food in a few minutes."

Rolling my eyes, I continue into the kitchen to grab some tea. I grab the mug and turn around to find James staring at me. Actually, I think the more appropriate word would be glaring.

"What?"

He huffs. "Go back to your room. I'll make your tea." James reaches for my mug, but I snatch it away from him.

"Oh no, you won't! The last thing the baby needs is the sugar overdose you almost gave us the last time you tried to make my tea." He looks kind of sheepish at this, and I smile and pat his arm. "I'll go back to my room as soon as I make my tea. Being on my feet for a few minutes won't hurt me or the baby. And it's better for _your_ health if you let me." James finally cracks something resembling a smile and turns back to the food.

Ten minutes later, he has escorted me to back to my room with a plate of food and a mug of tea, supervising as I slide between the covers and get situated. I really hope our son is as sweet with his wife as James is with me.

But I'm not James's wife.

Actually, I don't know what I am to James right now. Maybe now would be a good time for that discussion or explanation.

"James?"

He turns to face me – he had been on his way out of the room – and seems to know what I'm going to bring up.

"Don't worry about it right now, Lily," he says with a smile. "We can talk about it when you're rested and are able to pace frantically like I know you will want to." Before I can even respond, he's left. And the thing is, he's totally right. For a conversation like this, I need to be able to pace. Frantically, like he said.

I didn't know it was possible to literally go stir crazy. Let me tell you, being on bed rest for two weeks will do it to you. I read pretty much every book I own, and several of James's as well. Even the ones on Quidditch! If I could have, I would have cleaned!

I feel bad for James though – he's been pretty much taking care of me, cooking most of my meals and everything, and I haven't exactly been pleasant. At least, not during the second week. I started using his bathroom just so I could walk for awhile. And I drank at least a gallon of tea a day. Not only was it an excuse to get up and move around, it makes you have to use the loo like nobody's business.

James started getting cranky towards the end of my bed rest as well. I think he was both nervous about the upcoming discussion – which I had tried several times to discuss anyways – and getting aggravated at me for my refusal to stay in bed all day, every day.

A girl can only handle so much.

A pregnant girl can handle even less.

Finally, I'm off bed rest. I spend most of the day walking around just because I can. And I go outside, which is even nicer, even though it's been rather warm lately. I guess it's better than last month when it was freakishly chilly because of the dementors around. James tries to keep things about the looming war from me, but I'm not a total idiot. Voldemort has been around since we were in school. Things are just more dangerous now.

Sirius stops by to check on me while James is at work – I guess they both knew I would be up and about way more than I had ever been before in my life.

And he decides he wants to give me advice.

"Look Lils," he says in what could almost be a practical tone of voice, "James has always liked you. And you know I love you, you're like my sister, but I don't think you're being very fair with him. You didn't start to develop feelings for him until you got pregnant, so how do you know that what you are feeling is real, and not just because of hormones or whatever?"

I open my mouth to retort, and then slowly close it.

What if he's right? What if what I'm feeling for James is just because of hormones caused by mini-James? That really wouldn't be fair to him, would it? Either of them really.

Crap. Now what am I going to do?

I mean, I know James and I need to talk. And he's probably going to be expecting it to be brought up soon now that I'm off bed rest, but what do I tell him?

Sirius is kind enough to leave after giving me that food for thought and so now all I can do is pace and wait for James to come home.

I really might as well be his wife. I worry over him like one.

Oh, and I'm pregnant with his kid like one too.

Finally he comes home, and even though he's not late and he's been at a desk all day and not in any direct danger, I'm still so very grateful to see him that I could have flung myself at him. But that might have resulted in him toppling over backwards with my fat ass on top of him…and I don't think it would have been very pretty.

So maybe what I think I feel for him is real?

But I don't think I'm going to know for sure until the baby is born. That sucks. Like, a lot.

I let him go get something to drink – butterbeer while I still drink tea – before using that line that nobody likes to hear.

"We need to talk."

He doesn't look surprised or anything – he's probably been expecting it since the second he woke up this morning, considering how many times I tried to bring it up over the last two weeks. He just sips his butterbeer and nods before walking over to the couch and sitting.

I sit next to him…somehow…and he shifts so his arm is draped over the back of the couch behind me.

It's kind of awkward. Well, James seems to be perfectly at ease, but I feel awkward. Really, _really_ awkward. I have no clue how to begin this conversation.

Luckily, James seems to sense that and so he starts the conversation off.

"About the kissing…"

He's very blunt. Very…take-charge. It's kind of hot.

Anyways…

"If you want to blame it on hormones, then I'd be willing to forget about it."

My jaw practically hits the floor. "R-really?"

He nods. "I would obviously prefer that that not be the reason, but if it is then I understand."

I stare at my hands for a moment or two. And this time, I know he feels awkward too. "I don't know if that's the reason or not," I say honestly. He shifts next to me and I look at him. His face is practically unreadable, which is saying something.

"Explain that, please." James says, but doesn't meet my gaze.

"Well…" I say slowly, "I think I like you. Like, actually _like_ you. But I also think that the little one is influencing me slightly and so I don't know just how genuine my feelings are. And it wouldn't be fair to any of us to start something without us knowing one hundred percent how we feel."

Finally he meets my gaze. "I know how I feel Lily. It's the same as I've pretty much always felt. But you are right – it wouldn't be fair, especially not to the little one, for us to start something without being totally sure about where it would go."

Who knew James Potter could be so level-headed?

We're silent again, and it isn't as totally awkward as it was before.

Then my mouth does that whole 'speaking-before-allowing-my-brain-to-process-what-I'm-going-to-say' thing.

"What did you mean about how you've always felt?"

I blush and stare at my hands again.

James shifts next to me again, and I can tell he feels slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer," I say in a rush.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He pauses. "I know that in school I always made it seem like I was asking you out to annoy you or because I found you a challenge, but there was more to it than that. I actually genuinely had feelings for you, and I still do. And part of me regrets not being more serious about the way I asked you out, because maybe you would have said yes at some point. It might not have taken you getting pregnant randomly to get us to be civil to each other."

We both sort of laugh at that last statement, and I feel safe looking up at him again. He's smiling down at me and his hazel eyes are sort of twinkling behind his glasses.

"You should move," I say softly. His brow furrows. "If you don't move, I might kiss you again," I clarify.

James smiles. "And that's a bad thing?" He turns slightly so he's facing me more and is slightly closer.

"Yes," I breathe, "since I don't know exactly how I feel about you and I don't want to lead you on or something…"

But he kisses me anyway. I almost wish he was a bad kisser so I would have a reason to push him away or something.

Since I don't, I just enjoy the lovely snogging session we end up having. For about thirty minutes. We only paused for oxygen a few times, and even those pauses weren't long enough for me to clear my head and stop it.

And I must say, James looks even more delicious after a half hour of snogging.

Finally I come to my senses enough to somehow stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

"Okay," I say, still trying to even out my breathing. James looks highly pleased with himself. "We are not going to do this." As his face starts to fall, I hurry to correct myself. "I mean, we aren't going to do this now. We have to take this slowly. It's not just us, it's our kid now too." I look down at my stomach and rest my hands on top of it. Literally, on _top_ of it.

James stands and walks over, placing his hands on top of mine. "Okay then," he says with a smile, "we take it slow. That way you can start to figure out if you like me for real or not. Although," his smile becomes a smirk, "the way you were behaving over on that couch makes me think that hormones has very little to do with it."

I smile and playfully shove him. He grabs my hand and just sort of holds on to it.

"What about Michelle?"

Did I _really_ just say that? I mean, honestly, does my mouth have _no_ filter on it whatsoever?

James drops my hand and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well…me and Michelle aren't really dating."

My hands slide up to my hips. "What?"

"Well, she asked me out, and I agreed to go that first time, but I told her about you and she kind of had this idea and well…I went along with it."

My eyes narrow. I can barely see him, they're so narrow. "And what, may I ask, was this plan?"

His gaze fixates on a spot above my head. "That I try to make you jealous."

_Breathe, Lily, breathe. It will all be okay. At least they weren't really dating._

Shut up.

_Hey, just trying to help_.

Well, you fail, so be quiet.

James is watching me apprehensively.

I take a deep breath before speaking. "So that's why you still went on dates with her? To make me jealous?"

He nods, still looking sheepish and somewhat afraid. Good. He should be afraid. I think he's already learned that hormones make me crazy. Crazier than usual, that is.

I close my eyes and take another deep breath.

"Well," I say through clenched teeth, "you will be pleased to know that your plan worked wonderfully. But if I see you near her again, I will castrate you and murder her. Got it?" I open my eyes and he nods quickly. "Good. Now, I am going to sleep. In my room. You are also going to sleep. In your room. I will see you in the morning."

He looks somewhat disappointed – what? I'm a little over seven months pregnant, I can't be having sex! How would that work? – but he grabs my wrist as I'm heading towards my room. Pulling me towards him, he plants a soft kiss on my lips, then gently shoves me in the direction of my room.

Claudia teases me about the sappy smile I have on my face for a few weeks. She, like Sirius and Remus and Peter and…everyone, I guess…has noticed the little changes in my relationship with James. Like how he holds my hands sometimes or wraps his arm around my waist – surprisingly, that is still possible. He kisses my cheek or forehead a lot now, and while we haven't had a full-fledged snogging session again, he usually kisses me goodnight.

Another month or two of this and I think I could be hopelessly in love with this man.

I really hope this isn't because of hormones. And I'm starting to think it's not, because around him I just always feel so…there are a ton of words I could pick here: happy, contented, complete…the list goes on.

And quite simply, it's wonderful.

* * *

**So, I hope that was enough to make up for missing last weeks update. For those of you in college, I hope you will understand. All I have to say is 18 hours and midterms. That should explain it ;)  
Tomorrow (after I drive home) I'm going to write _Eight_ so that I'm back on schedule. If it isn't posted Saturday, it will be posted Sunday or Monday at the latest.  
Review!**

**Oh, and next chapter:  
Baby naming time! Yes, we all know what his name is...but it'll be entertaining, I promise.**


	9. Eight

I'm happy. For the first time in I don't know how long, I'm actually happy. Just genuine, pure happiness.

My hormones aren't insanely out of whack right now, which is very nice. And things between James and I…well, we still aren't technically 'together' but we really might as well be.

Now we really only have a few things left to take care of before the little one arrives. Which, by the way, is in about three and a half weeks.

And I'm kind of terrified.

James says it's understandable, that he's scared too about the fact that we're about to become parents and everything. But that's not really it. I mean, yes I'm scared about that, but that's not my immediate fear.

I'm scared about actually _giving birth._ If those Braxton Hicks things were anything to go by, this is going to be horribly painful. I already knew it would hurt, but since my due date is only a few weeks away, I'm starting to think about just how _much_ it's going to hurt.

"Lily!" I hear a sing-song type voice call my name and I roll my eyes, albeit with a smile.

"Sirius!" I call back in the same voice. I hear his footsteps coming down the hall and he enters my room with a smile, plopping down on my bed next to me.

"So, what's up Lilykins?"

My brow furrows – he shows up at _my_ place and wants to know what's up like I invited him here? I'm confused, to say the least.

"James said you wanted to talk to me," he explains. I close my eyes and massage my temples, trying to think of what I could possibly have to tell Sirius.

Nothing. I come up with nothing.

I shrug. "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you Sirius, I really don't."

Sirius shrugs as well. "It's okay. We haven't really talked or hung out in awhile anyways. What's going on with you? Other than the obvious, of course."

And he and I actually have a decent conversation, from everything on the war to the Ministry to the Tornadoes' chances at the Cup this year. Actually, that last one was more of Sirius rambling until I reminded him that I don't pay the slightest bit of attention to Quidditch.

Finally, Sirius asks the question everyone has been asking for quite some time.

"What are you going to name it?"

To which I sigh and say, "I haven't got the slightest freaking clue."

And unfortunately, that's true. James has been really busy lately (although I don't know what with), and so we haven't had time to sit down and think about it. I had some ideas for girl names, but since we know now that it's a boy…I got nothing. I have an idea for his middle name, but I don't want to say anything about it to anyone yet.

Sirius and I talk for awhile, and then Claudia shows up and joins us. It's dark outside before I realize that James hasn't come home yet.

I stand up – somehow – and begin pacing slowly, both hands rubbing my belly. Sirius and Claudia both assure me that he's fine, but in times like this, it just makes me nervous, and he _knows_ that.

He shows up at about nine-thirty, and after hugging him, I hit him in the chest.

"Ow!" he says, rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" I reply, hands on my hips. "You come home nearly four hours late, and apparently Sirius and Claudia were here to _distract_ me. Start explaining, Potter."

James sighs. "I wanted to surprise you with it after he was born, but I also value my life and I know that it's in danger right now."

My hands fall off my hips. "Wh-what? In danger? From who? Is it You-Know-Who?"

"No," he says, rolling his eyes. "I meant from you, genius. It was a joke that you would kill me if I don't show you what kept me away so late tonight."

"Oh."

James smiles at me and bends down to plant a quick kiss on my lips, making me blush. "Would you like to see?"

I nod, and he smiles before ushering me to my room and ordering me to change out of my pajamas, which I practically live in nowadays. I put on my favorite pair of maternity pants and an overlarge shirt of James's that I have enlarged even more.

When I get into my living room, James is waiting by the fireplace with what appears to be a blindfold in his hands. Smiling, he motions me over and turns me around so I'm facing away from him.

Apparently it's such a surprise that I have to Floo there blindfolded.

Have you ever done that before? And while you were pregnant? It's not fun, let me tell you. I almost gave James a nice view of what I ate for dinner, but in reverse. And we have both gotten used to me not throwing up as much, so I'm sure I wasn't the only one relieved when I didn't vomit.

We're in a house, that much I can tell, but I don't know whose and I don't know where. James is guiding me around various objects and up and down a few steps, until I hear him opening a door.

The July air hits my face and I inhale deeply, smiling. We walk a little further out and then James carefully turns me around and takes off the blindfold.

I find myself looking at a small little house surrounded by trees. It's quaint, and by turning my head I can see a few other small houses on either side. I turn to look at James, who is staring at me with an unreadable look on his face.

"Well," he says hesitantly, "what do you think?"

"It's a nice house," I say slowly, still not understanding what's going on.

"Do you want to see inside?" He still looks and sounds really unsure and nervous so I nod, even though I'm totally confused.

It's an even more adorable house on the inside. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a small kitchen and living room.

"It's a lovely house James," I say as I peek into the smallest room, "but why are we here?"

"Well," he says, and I notice he's wringing his hands slightly. "I was really hoping you would like it because…well, because I kind of…bought it?"

I can feel my jaw drop, but that's honestly my only reaction.

"I know I should have talked to you first," he continues in a rush, "but it was too good of an offer to pass up, and I know you really like your flat, but I thought we might need more room when the baby comes. See," he ushers me down the hall and into the master bedroom, "this is your room, and when he's born, he can sleep in here with you for awhile. Then he can start sleeping," he leads me to the smallest room, "in here. I would rather give him the slightly larger room, but I figured you would want him as close as possible to you. And then I would take the last room." He gestures to the end of the hall, then turns to look at me nervously.

I still have no idea what to say. Because really, what do you say when the father of your child – who you technically aren't even dating – buys a _house_ for the three of you?

Since I can't think of anything to say, I do the only other thing that pops into my mind.

I will give you three guesses. If you need that many then…I don't know what to say.

But if your first guess was that I kissed him, then _ding ding ding_ we have a winner!

And it was a proper kiss, not like all those sweet little pecks we've shared over the last month and a half or so. A full on snogging session, only stopped because we both needed oxygen and the baby kicked us.

Somehow we made it home and onto the couch. After a little more kissing (I really wish I wasn't pregnant right now, just so we could have sex), I finally bring up what has been bothering me for a few weeks now.

"What are we going to name it?"

James sits back and studies me. "I don't know," he replies slowly, "I guess I hadn't really thought much about it."

"Well, shouldn't we be thinking about it? I mean, he'll be here in a few weeks or so."

James scrubs a hand over his face – which means he's thinking hard – and is silent for a moment. "Is he going to have my last name?"

The idea startles me. Not that the baby would have James's last name, but that James was worried that he wouldn't. It had never crossed my mind for it to be Baby Evans or Baby Evans-Potter. I had always just assumed it would be Potter, and nothing else.

"Of course," I say softly. "I figured that's what you would want."

"But is it what you want?"

I smile and nod, and James smiles as well.

"How about Andrew?"

I shake my head. "I dated a guy named Andrew once – he was a real ass. Blake?"

This time James shakes his head. "Doesn't feel quite right. Christopher?"

"Nah. David?"

"Nope. Evan?"

"Fred?"

"George?"

"Harold?"

"What kind of name is Harold? Honestly, Lils, don't traumatize the kid. Ivan?"

"Oh, like Ivan is any better. John?"

"If his name was going to start with a J, it should be James." I shake my head, and he rolls his eyes and shoves me playfully. "Fine, then Kevin?"

"Lucas?"

"Morgan?"

"Nathan?"

"Oswald?"

"_Oswald_? Can you think of nothing better, James? Percival?"

"Quidditch?"

I smack him lightly on the arm. "We are _not_ naming our son Quidditch, or anything related to the sport. Ronald?"

This time James looks amused and arches his eyebrow. "Ronald? Why would we put that unfortunate name on a poor defenseless child? Sirius?"

"Ha, I don't think so. Thomas?"

"Voldemort? No, don't worry, I'm just kidding!" I smack James on the arm again, only slightly harder this time. It was funny, I will admit, but still so very inappropriate considering the times we live in.

"Wilson?"

"Xander?"

"Young'un?"

"Creative Lily, I'll give you credit for that one."

"Why thank you James."

But still we had no name for our child. What a way to start off being parents – not even knowing what to call our kid before it comes into the world.

Since that attempt was a total bust, we decide that we should wait until he's born. Once we see him, we'll know…we hope.

And if we don't, then James has already suggested we just call him 'kid' to which I buried my head in my hands. James Potter being a father is going to be the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

We spend the next two weeks gradually moving our things out of my flat and into the house. I just can't help but fall completely in love with it as we set things up. Well, mainly as James sets things up. He won't let me do anything really, other than 'supervise and direct' – he doesn't want me to go into early labor.

Me, on the other hand? Well, I kind of want to go into early labor just to get it over with. I've enjoyed parts of being pregnant, but I would like to go back to having a semi-normal body and appetite and having my hormones get back to how they used to be.

But James is insistent that I don't go into labor before my October fourth due date. As if it's really up to me. When the little one decides he wants to come out, he's gonna come out, and there isn't much either of us can do to stop him.

Finally, everything is moved in and situated. James even surprised me with a fully stocked nursery, painted blue and everything. Admittedly, the actual crib is in my room, along with a rocking chair, so that he can be near me for the first few weeks or so.

James places my last box on my bed – king size, by the way, and _so_ comfortable – and straightens, inspecting my room. I've hung up a few pictures from Hogwarts, mainly of me and Claudia or me and my parents. There's even a picture of James and I from about two months ago.

He smiles when he sees it and turns to face me. "I like what you've done with the place Lil."

"Thank you," I reply, and scan the room myself. "I guess I just have to unpack this last box and then-"

"Um, Lily?" James is looking at me strangely.

"What?"

He points to my pant leg, where a trail of liquid has become evident.

"That's weird," I begin, and then feel a downward pressure on my abdomen. It's like the Braxton Hicks, but slightly different. I look up at James, my eyes wide.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**I'm sure you guys hate me - first I don't give you the extra chapter I promised, then I leave you with this cliffhanger...I'm sorry! :) I hope y'all understand when I say life has been pretty crazy lately. I have another test coming up and several assignments, so that has been where my head is at. But I hope you enjoyed the attempt at naming Harry, and the rest of the chapter as well.  
Review? If it's not too much to ask? Please?**


	10. Nine

**One of my reviewers pointed out that in the last chapter I had said that Lily's due date was October 4th. That was supposed to be August 4th. It's October and my brain is all over the place, so just know that's what I meant. I'm not having Harry be three months premature, because then the timeline for this whole story would be waaaaaay out of whack.  
Anyways, sorry for the confusion. Here is the last chapter. All that is left are the epilogues [and yes, it is plural].  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Guess what I found out on July 31st at approximately three in the morning?

Labor hurts. Like, a _lot_.

I know what you're going to say – _Of course it hurts, didn't anyone tell you _anything_ about giving birth_ – but I didn't know it would hurt quite this much.

I told James that if we have any more kids, _he_ can give birth to the next watermelon, because I sure as hell won't. I don't know if he heard the last part - I think all that he processed was the fact that we might have more kids. Sometimes I wonder why I say anything to him.

After I go into labor in my room at home, James Floos me to St Mungo's and it is just chaos from there. I thought it was busy when I was admitted for Braxton Hicks, but this time there are even more Healers and more magical machinery around me.

You'd think I was giving birth to the savior of the Wizarding world or something.

James isn't allowed in until they get me situated, and then finally it's just the two of us and two Healers. Apparently all the other Healers were there just for dramatic purposes, just to work me up.

The first few contractions aren't so bad really. They feel kind of like the false labor I had, but there is more pressure in my stomach with these than there was before.

After about two hours of labor, and nothing really happening, the contractions start to become more than slightly uncomfortable. Not excruciating yet, but still painful enough.

And I had hoped he would want to come out quickly. Apparently not – he seems to be just as stubborn as James and I. I feel sorry for whoever marries him if he's as stubborn as us.

James is there, holding my hand and trying to make me feel better. He even tried telling a joke when I was having a contraction once. It was a funny joke, but have you ever laughed when you're in labor? It's…interesting, to say the least. After that, he stopped.

But he would just talk to me. I think I learned more about James during my long and painful labor than I had during the entire time we were living together. And it really helped distract me, keep me from focusing on the contractions that were running through my body with increased frequency.

At about two in the morning, a Healer comes in and taps James on the shoulder.

"There is someone in the waiting room who would like to see you," she says softly, but James just shakes his head and turns back to me. Shrugging, the Healer leaves.

Another contraction comes and I squeeze James's hand tightly. He may want to get it looked at afterwards.

"Prongs," we hear from the door, just as my contraction ends. Both of us look over to see Sirius standing there anxiously. "How is everything?"

Before James can answer, I yell, "It hurts! And I'm going to kill your best friend because this is his fault! Then when I'm done with him I might kill you too, because it was at your stupid party that I got drunk and slept with him and so all of you Marauders are so freaking dead when I can walk again and OW!"

I think both James and Sirius were glad the next contraction came along and shut me up. I don't think I've ever seen Sirius run that fast. I can be kind of scary, but I guess I look and sound even scarier when I'm in labor.

"I was thinking," James says cautiously after the contraction passes, "we should ask Sirius to be the baby's godfather."

Before I can answer that, the Healer comes back in and checks…_things_ and informs me that I can start pushing now. She says that in less than an hour we should have our baby, and my torture will be over.

Well, she didn't say that last part, but that's what I was thinking.

I didn't think anything could hurt more than those damn contractions, but let me tell you – pushing is worse than any torture I can think of. I'll bet it's worse than the Cruciatus.

Almost an hour of pushing, and here he is.

And let me tell you, I didn't know that it was possible to become this attached to something or someone this fast. Instantly, this baby has my heart, more than any other human being ever has. I can't stop staring at him once they've cleaned him off and handed him back to James and me.

He looks just like James too – not even two hours old and he's got a head full of messy black hair, just like his father.

And then he opens his eyes, and I swear James starts crying.

He has my eyes, my bright green ones, and anyone who knows James knows that that is one of his favorite things about me.

Sirius pokes his head back into the room, and seeing us with the baby, deems it safe to actually enter the room. Following him are Claudia, Remus, and Peter. They all crowd around us and stare at our son. He _is_ pretty adorable. But maybe I'm biased. Just maybe.

We're all silent for about twenty minutes, looking at him as he stares at us, when finally Sirius breaks the silence.

"Man, that is one adorably hairy kid."

Everyone turns to stare at him. He shrugs and adds, "What? I said he was adorable!"

We all swivel our heads back to look at the baby, and he rewards us with a smile. His _first_ smile. And because my hormones are still all over the place, it makes me cry. Actually, it honestly makes me bawl like _I'm_ the newborn baby. And he just lies in my arms and watches me, looking adorably bewildered.

There's a bark-like laugh from behind all of us, and once again we turn to look at Sirius

"I was just thinking," he says, "you should name him Harry. Simply because he came out with a full head of hair, just like James has. Plus, he kind of looks like a Harry, don't you think?"

All of us look at the baby again. It's like being at a Muggle tennis match, the way our heads are bouncing back and forth.

And surprisingly, Sirius is right – he does look like a Harry. Next to me, James nods and smiles and I know he's thinking the same thing as me. Well, almost the same thing.

"Harry Potter," he says softly.

"Harry James Potter," I correct him, and this time everyone is looking at me. I just keep staring at my son.

"Guys, can you give me and Lily and Harry a minute?"

Slowly everyone leaves, patting James on the back and waving bye to Harry and I. Then it's just the three of us again. I'm staring at Harry and James is staring at me.

"You want to name him after me?"

Slowly, I look at him. I'm not sure what I'm expecting to see, but his face still surprises me. He looks so highly emotional, and so utterly happy, that my heart freezes for two seconds. Nobody has ever looked at me like that, like I've made their world a thousand times better.

I open my mouth to answer his question but, yet again, something happens to the words on their way from my brain to my mouth. Instead of a simple 'yes' or 'of course' what comes out is

"I love you."

Wow. Where did that come from?

From the look on his face, James is wondering the same thing, although I doubt he's displeased in any way, shape, or form.

Or since he closes his eyes and opens them again with a pained look on his face, maybe he is.

"If that was just your whacked out hormones talking right now, please tell me, and we can move past it."

Before I can answer that, the Healer comes back in. What is it with these people and their serious lack of timing? Every time James and I are about to have some deep, meaningful, relationship altering conversation, here comes a Healer!

Maybe we should just pick a better place to have these conversations. That might help.

"Have we decided on a name?" she asks cheerfully. Aside from their crappy timing, they are all freakishly cheerful _all the time_. I don't think I was that happy when I worked here.

"Harry James Potter," I tell her, knowing that somewhere in the hospital a magical quill is writing it down. Hopefully, so is the quill at Hogwarts.

"Well," she says in that same aggravatingly cheerful voice, "if the two of you don't mind, I'm going to take little Mr Potter here and have him washed up some more. I'll bring him back in about fifteen minutes so that he can sleep in his own little bed right next to you."

And she takes our son and leaves. I'm telling you, I'm about to cry like a little baby again. I miss him already. She better bring him back really fast!

"Lily."

Shit. James is still here.

"Yes?"

"About what you said earlier…"

Sometimes I really wish his memory was really, really bad. As in, he forgot things after about five minutes. Does that make me a bad person?

I sigh and rub my eyes. I'm really tired, and now is really not the time to have this kind of massive conversation. But I know that there is no other time – now that the baby is here, James and I won't be able to just sit and talk like we used to. We have Harry and he's now our number one priority.

James pushes some hair back from my face gently. "If you want to talk about it after you've gotten some rest, then that's fine. Maybe you will be in a clearer state of mind then."

Surprisingly, my mind is perfectly clear right now. I don't know how, considering the insanity that I have been through in such a short time, but I've never been more certain about anything.

I reach up and place a gentle kiss on his lips, then lay back against my pillows again.

"I meant it James. I love you. This isn't hormones, this isn't just because I have a baby with you now. Admittedly, it probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten pregnant, but I'm so glad that it did. We have a beautiful son, and I love you. I don't know when it happened, but it did." I don't know what else I can say after that, so I just look at him. Through the entire speech I kept eye contact with him, trying to get him to understand.

He leans forward and kisses me again, threading some of his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too," he whispers, his breath fanning across my face. "I always have, really. In school, even when you got on my nerves, I was so head over heels for you that I couldn't think straight sometimes. And part of me can't help but wish that this had all happened normally – we fell in love, then got married, _then_ had a baby. But the bigger part of me doesn't give a damn about _how_ it happened, just that it did. And all I have to say is…I told you so."

I can't help but laugh at that, because he did tell me. Starting in third year, all I ever heard about was how he and I were meant to be together and eventually I would see it. And I also wish that maybe it would have happened sort of normally, but I think this way is perfect for us. This _is_ normal for us.

The Healer brings Harry back in, wheeling him in a small plastic crib. Gently, she lifts him out and hands him to me, then leaves the three of us alone.

James and I just sit there and stare at him for I don't know how long. He's so beautiful, just laying there peacefully looking at us. Eventually he falls asleep, and then he gets cuter. Don't worry, I didn't know it was possible either.

Finally I decide I should get some sleep as well, and James carefully places Harry back in his crib, then sits on the bed next to me and places his arm around me. He presses a soft kiss to my temple.

"Marry me."

That time, it was him that said the crazy thing. It's a nice change, not always being the one blurting things out.

But looking at him, I don't think he just spontaneously blurted it out. I think he's been thinking about it for awhile, and he looks sure of himself. He's perfectly calm, like he knows that it doesn't matter what my answer is because eventually we _will_ get married, and maybe even have more kids.

So that's what makes me give him my crazy answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**And there you have it! All that is left are the epilogues and hopefully the first one will be up within a few days, but my second round of midterms are starting, so no promises! Also, later today the next chapter of _Of Flowers and Men_ should FINALLY be posted. Sorry for the delay on that one.  
As always, please review!**


	11. Nine  Three

**So I bet a bunch of you hate me because it's been about two months since I updated. And I know I also promised two epilogues, but I have been insanely busy - new job - and I think the best thing would be to end it happily like it does here and not make y'all wait any longer. Enjoy, see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

Oh my God. Oh. My. God.

I'm getting married. In like, twenty minutes. And I'm kind of hyperventilating. Okay, majorly hyperventilating. And Claudia isn't helping. I guess she's trying to, but she keeps talking about how much James loves me and what an adorable family we are with Harry. I don't think she means to, but it's adding pressure.

What if I screw it up?

So far I've been a decent mom I think. I haven't given him food poisoning or diaper rash or anything. He's still _alive_, and that means he outlived my poor hamster, who I only managed to keep alive for five weeks. Poor Skippy.

But how am I supposed to be a mom _and_ a wife? That's asking a bit much of me. I think we all know what my mental capacities can be sometimes.

James and I have decided that the wedding should be simple, just us, Harry, the Marauders, and Claudia. And we are having it at our house.

This is all so much – I'm marrying James Potter, we have a son together, and we live together in our own house.

Is it any wonder I'm freaking out a little?

Someone knocks on the door, and Remus pokes his head in. "Ready, Lily?"

I shake my head frantically and start wringing my hands. I've been pacing for the last fifteen minutes at least. Three months ago, even yesterday, I was so sure I could do this, I had no doubts, I wasn't nervous _at all_. Now, about ten minutes before my wedding, I start to freak out?

Claudia leans forward and mutters something to Remus, who leaves quickly. Claudia walks me to my bed and sits me down, stroking my head.

A few moments later, James walks into the room. And I start to freak out a little worse. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? Especially if she's in her wedding dress?

Claudia leaves and James takes her place, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss at my temple.

"Remus said you were flipping out a bit," he says softly into my hair. My throat is really dry right now, so I just swallow and nod. "Any particular reason?" I shake my head and shrug, which I guess doesn't make much sense. James sighs. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. And right now it kind of feels like I'm forcing you into it, and that is the last thing I want."

Finally, I find my voice. "You aren't forcing me to. I want to, I love you. I just don't want to mess it up." I take a deep breath to explain what I mean by that, but James cuts me off.

"I'm sure you have some speech to give me about ways you could possibly mess this up, but I'm going to stop you before you start.

"I'm not worried about you messing this up. Not at all, a fact that surprises Sirius and Claudia to no end. I just want to know that you love me and that this is what you want. That _I'm_ what you want. If not, please tell me now and we can figure everything out some other time."

He's turned his whole body to face me by now, and I swear I have never seen him look at me this intensely. Out of habit I reach up and trace the side of his face and he smiles.

"I do love you," I reply, "and I do want to marry you. I guess I'm just waiting for you to wake up and realize that you deserve so much better than me."

James smiles and leans down to peck me on the lips. "I have yet to find a way that I could do better than you."

I smile as well. "Then if you're sure," I lace my fingers through his and stand up, pulling him with me, "let's go get married."

He gestures towards the door. "After you, Mrs. Potter."

I get a little flutter in my chest when he says that, even if it isn't true quite yet. In fact, I think I'm blushing.

James holds the door open for me and I say over my shoulder, "Thank you Mr Evans."

He laughs and wraps his arm around my waist as we head to the living room. "Love you," he murmurs in my ear. I look up at him and push a wayward piece of hair out of his face.

"Love you, too."

And that, my friends, was that.

* * *

**So that is the end of _Nine_, probably my favorite story to write, and based on my reviews, y'alls favorite to read of mine. Speaking of reviews, thank you to:  
_hideyowifehideyokids_ [I love your name ^.^], _Blueskies13, marinewife08, loslote, PPFK, Little Emily, xrawrDINOSAURx, Joelle8, JamesPotter3110, spannieren, Skylan D. Water, glitz0101, greeneyedancer21, Opinionated1234, Book-Mania-Girl520, The Stag and the Doe, live4dance, xMrsJamesPotterx, dede16, angelofdarknessburningflame, .forever2116, APWBDumbledore, THExHEARTx, darris108, dancingxinxthexrain, _and_ InLoveWithProngs_ for any and all reviews you submitted.  
I don't know if or when I will be posting a new story. I'm working on a few things, but it's coming along slowly because life is insane right now and I don't want to make you wait two months for a chapter again.**

**Thank you again for reading this story. See you soon [hopefully] :D**


End file.
